Why?
by Angel-Cahill-23
Summary: Dan Cahill has been kidnapped, stolen from his family, for a year now and hasn't returned. Everyone has faced the facts that he isn't going to come back, except for Amy, who is determined to see her brother again. One day, he actually re-appears, shocking everyone...but there is something different about him. What is wrong with Dan and, more importantly...why?
1. Chapter 1: Dan's Gone

**Disclaimer: I, Angel-Cahill-23, do not and never have owned The 39 Clues series, its character, or plots.**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 1: Dan's Gone

Dan has been gone for over a year now. He got kidnapped a few hours before the family came over for the family reunion. Amy had tried to find him and couldn't. As soon as she had told everyone else, they instantly helped her. However, no matter how hard they tried, Dan was gone.

He was always gone. They had no idea where he was. They had no idea why they took Dan and not someone else. They did know who took him though; Vespers. Vespers have been against the Cahill family ever since the beginning of the tricks. Ever since Gideon Cahill himself had made the serum.

All the branches have never liked each other, but when the Clue Hunt had been won they had learned to cope with each other. The younger generation had grown to like each other and they worked together. They worked together to try and find Dan.

Now, a year later, Amy was lying on the couch in the living room; she was very depressed. She missed her brother so much and couldn't believe that he had gotten kidnapped.

"Amy," Ian said walking up to her. "Please come with us. We are all going out to get something to eat."

"No thank you, Ian," Amy said staring straight at the wall. "I don't want to go. You just go without me, I'll just stay here and find something to eat."

Ian walked over and stood in front of Amy. "I know you miss your brother, but Daniel has been gone for a year. We all hoped to find him, but we couldn't. I think he would want you to live your life."

Amy looked up at Ian and stared him in the eyes. "You have no idea what he would have wanted. What if he comes back as soon as I leave to go out to eat? What if he calls the house when I'm out with Natalie at the mall? What if we find something saying that he is dead when I'm out playing soccer with Hamilton?"

Ian sighed and bent down in front of Amy. He grabbed her hands. "Amy, you need to face the facts. We haven't gotten anything from Daniel or about Daniel in a year."

"And what if something comes in five minutes and then I'm not here to get it," Amy said pulling her hands away from Ian.

"Amy," Natalie said walking into the room. "Don't get angry at Ian. You love him; he's just trying to help you."

Amy turned to look at Natalie. "Yes I love Ian but I also love my brother. I am not giving up on him; he will come home. I don't know when that will happen, but it will."

Nellie walked into the room and stood at the door. "Please, Amy, come out with us and just get something to eat. It will do you some good to get out."

"No!" Amy said turning to Nellie. "Just go without me and I will find something here."

"Fine," Nellie said leaving the room. "Natalie, Ian. Come on we have to get there before the place closes."

Natalie looked at Ian and Ian looked back at his sister. They sighed and left the room with everyone else; leaving Amy sitting in the living room staring at the wall.

* * *

><p>Dan was standing over a bloody dead body cleaning his blade. He had broken into a hotel room and killed the person that the Vespers told him too.<p>

He was raised by Vespers, his parents were Vespers, and he was born to kill Cahills. Ever since he was with the Vespers, which was his whole life, he had this condition where he had to get these shots. They told him that when he was really little and they gave him his first shot he had forgotten about his entire childhood.

The Vespers did tell him about it though. He was an only child and had two Vesper parents. His parents killed many Cahills and that was exactly what he had to do.

He finished cleaning his blade from yet another Cahill killing. Dan heard his phone ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was his phone that he had fixed so he would never be tracked. He looked at the caller ID and saw who it was, Vesper 1. He hit answer and put the phone to his ear, "Yes?"

"I have another Cahill in our sights and I need you to exterminate them," Vesper 1 said into the phone.

Dan smiled and asked, "Who is the next stupid Cahill to get killed?"

Dan heard a bit of uncertainty on the other side of the line. "That is just the thing; we have more than one Cahill in our sights. I need you to come to headquarters so we can tell you all of them and you can see their pictures. And we have your new identity for you to use."

"Don't worry," Dan said walking towards the door. "I will be there as quick as I can." Dan hung up the phone and walked out of the hotel. Dan heard a loud, bloodcurdling scream. He smiled and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2: A Vesper's Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter and the reviews that I got. There is more to come...I hope you like the next chapter, so here you go. **

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 2: A Vesper's Mission

Dan walked into the headquarters where Vesper 1 was waiting for him. He walked up to the door and saw a guard. He showed his ID and got in quickly. He walked past many other Vespers but didn't pay them any attention; they weren't worth it.

Dan knocked on the door to Vesper 1's office and it opened quickly. He stared into the face of his supposed father, Damian Vesper. Dan walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs. Damian sat down in front of him and looked at him in the eye, "I suppose the last job went well."

"Yes, sir," Dan said leaning onto the table. "And you said you had some information on some Cahills that I needed to take care of."

Damian leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Yes, we do. But we want you to do more than kill them."

Dan cocked his head to the side and looked at Vesper 1. "I don't understand."

"We need you to get some information from them," Damian said getting some files from his desk. "We need you to get this information from them and then kill them."

Dan looked at him with concern in his eyes, "And my identity?"

Vesper 1 looked up from his desk and put a stack of files on his desk. "You will be posing as a Cahill."

"What?!" Dan said standing up. "I kill Cahills, I am not one of them."

Damian stood up in front of Dan and put his hands on the table, "Sit down!" Dan looked at Damian and then did as he was told. Damian sat back down in his chair. "Thank you. You posing as a Cahill will get you into their house and get all their information."

Dan sighed and took a deep breath. He looked at the files on the desk and then asked, "Can I see the file of my new identity?"

Damian nodded and then handed him a file.

Dan opened the file and looked inside; Daniel Cahill. He would be the brother to one Amy Cahill. His guardians would be Nellie Gomez and Fiske Cahill. He would be a brother that had been kidnapped and just coming home. Dan looked up at Damian and put the file down, "Okay and who are the people that I need to get the information from and then killing?"

Vesper 1 smiled and then handed him the first file. "Amy Cahill; you will be posing as her Madrigal brother. I need you to get into the home and then get as much inside information about the Cahills you can find."

"Wait a minute," Dan said looking at the file. "This girl is the leader of the Cahills. How do you expect me to just be invited in?"

Damian sighed, "You are going to be her brother. Find any and all information. Then you are ordered to kill her."

Dan sat the file down on the desk and looked up at Damian. "Who's next?"

Damian picked up two more files. "Your new guardians, Nellie Gomez and Fiske Cahill. They are both also Madrigals. Your former au pair is Nellie Gomez and she has helped you during the Clue Hunt. Fiske Cahill is your uncle who has helped you discretely during the Clue Hunt and is the closest relative you have to a real family."

Dan looked at the files and then sat them down on top of Amy's file. He held out his hand for another file.

Vesper 1 smiled and picked up three files. "Next is Sinead Starling, Ned Starling, and Ted Starling. Sinead is a really good friend of Amy and is an Ekaterina. Sinead, Ned and Ted are triplets and were all hurt in an explosion during the Clue Hunt. Sinead was badly injured and has scars all over her body, her brother Ned had brain damage and has terrible headaches, and her other brother Ted was injured and is now legally blind and he can't see anything but light and shadows. But remember when someone is blind, their other senses are amplified. They live in the guest house at the Cahill mansion so you will be seeing them a lot. Get as much information from them as possible, but make sure they don't find out about your true identity."

Dan nodded and said, "I got it. I have to be careful around them. Is there anymore?"

Vesper 1 picked up another three files. "Hamilton Holt, Reagan Holt and Madison Holt. These three are Tomas so I would watch out against them. Reagan and Madison are twins and they hardly leave each other's site. Hamilton is their older brother. The Holt family was the ones that hurt the Starlings during the Clue Hunt so there might be some rivalry there. These three are very strong and like sports, to get information out of them won't be hard."

Dan looked at the files and put them to the side.

Damian picked up two files. "Jonah Wizard and his little cousin Phoenix Wizard. These two are from the Janus branch. Jonah Wizard, as you may already know, is a rap star. Phoenix has just as much talent as Jonah, but he isn't famous. Ever since the Clue Hunt ended, Jonah has been with Phoenix and has tried to protect him from all of the things that came with the Clue Hunt, but Phoenix has been raised with it all his life just like Jonah. They are not really that smart but Phoenix can get curious and ask questions, so I would get your story straight before you start your undercover work."

Dan nodded and put the files on the stack that he had made. "Is there anymore?"

Vesper 1 snickered; he grabbed the last two files on his desk. "Ian and Natalie Kabra. You already know their mother Isabel Kabra. These two kids are trained killers and they know when someone is lying. They basically almost know every trick in the book. These two are Lucians. You need to watch out for them. Amy and Ian are dating and they will be near each other a lot, and if Ian suspects anything Amy will know about it. They will be the hardest to fool and you also need to get as much information from them as possible. Your identity doesn't really like the Kabras because they hurt you and your sister many times during the clue Hunt."

Dan grabbed the last two files away from Vesper 1 and looked at them. He put them on the stack that he already had. "And how do you expect me to get all this information from every single person? I can't go all over the world in one day."

"This part makes it easy," Damian said with a smile on his face. "Ever since Amy's real brother disappeared, they have all been living with her at the Cahill Mansion. When you get there, everyone will be there as well and you will be able to get all the information and kill them without going all over the world."

Dan picked up his new identity file and showed it to Damian. "You want me to be this kid. So, do you want me to say that I was kidnapped like this kid, except for…it says in this file that I was killed. You want me to be the brother that just got away and is returning home."

"Precisely," Damian said leaning back in his chair. "The real Daniel Cahill was killed a year ago in our custody. You already look a lot like him so it will be easy for you to sneak in, but it will also be harder for you to get anywhere alone."

Dan sighed, "I get it. Be careful, watch where I go, and watch what I say. When do I start?"

Vesper 1 smirked and looked at the boy. "May I remind you that these are all the leaders of their branches. Amy, Ian, Hamilton, Sinead and Jonah are all leaders and they have resources that could really get you into a lot of trouble."

Dan leaned onto the table and stared the man in the eye, "When do I start?"

Damian smiled at Dan. "You will start today. All of them are going to be at the mall. They finally got Amy to leave the house so you can just meet them there."

Dan put all the files in his bag and headed for the door. He drove to Attleboro, Massachusetts.


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip to the Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter...the story is going to change a bit and I hope you like the small twist. If you get confused, it will be more explained in later chapters. Also there will be a small romance, nothing to big just yet, but you will have to keep reading. Hope you enjoy...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 3: A Trip to the Mall

Every one of the Cahills were in the mall walking around. They were a pretty big family and they walked together so that they would be able to help just in case something happened.

"I still can't believe that you all got me to come," Amy said walking beside Ian. "You basically carried me to the car and kidnapped me."

Ian smiled down at her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Love, if we hadn't then you wouldn't have come. You need to get out sometime."

"I know," Amy said walking a little faster. "But I just want to be there if something happens."

Sinead came up to the other side of Amy. "Okay, and what if something happened to you while we were gone?"

Amy looked up at her friend with concerned eyes. "Then I would have been with Dan and maybe we could have helped him escape."

Nellie walked up behind her and put her hand on Amy's shoulders. Amy jumped and turned around. "Did you ever think about that if you got put in a totally different place than Dan?"

Natalie walked up and stood in front of Ian. "Ian, can I go in that store over there and get this bracelet that I saw in the window? I will be really quick, 5 minutes tops."

Ian looked at his little sister and sighed. "Fine, but you have five minutes or I'm sending someone in there to get you."

Natalie jumped up and hugged her brother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Natalie ran towards the store; she turned her head and looked at her brother over her shoulder, "I will be out in five minutes." Ian smiled and shook his head at his little sister's excitement and watched her run into the store.

* * *

><p>Dan walked into the mall hidden. He didn't want anyone to see him; he had to make his appearance a shock to the Cahills. Dan walked past a couple of stores and saw all the Cahills talking. They all were trying to talk to the girls that looked to be his sister, Amy Cahill. He saw a girl that had long black hair in front of another boy that looked to be her brother, Ian and Natalie Kabra.<p>

Dan laughed when he saw Natalie jump up and down and she hugged her brother; stupid Cahills. He saw the girl run into a store on the other side of the mall. Dan knew what he could do to get some attention from the Cahills. He followed the girl into the store without anyone noticing.

Natalie walked up to the side of the store and picked up a bracelet. She wrapped it around her wrist and put her arm out in front of her and looked at the bracelet. She smiled as the charms moved around.

Dan walked up behind her and smiled. He looked at the bracelet on her wrist from behind her. Dan laughed and put his hands on her shoulders, "You really like that bracelet, don't you Nat?"

Natalie stopped moving her wrist and looked straight ahead. "Only one person has ever called me Nat," Natalie said quietly as she slowly turned around. She saw Dan and a huge grin appeared on her face. Natalie jumped up and hugged him tightly.

Dan smiled at Natalie. When Natalie turned around and saw him something happened. He saw her eyes and he forgot about everything. He forgot about the Vespers, he forgot about how much he hated the Cahills, and he forgot about that he had to kill the Cahills. All he thought about was Natalie; how beautiful she looked, how excited she was to see him. He thought of what the faces of the others would look like when they found out he was there.

Natalie jumped up and hugged him. Dan stiffened but then hugged her back. Dan snickered, "I didn't know that you, the Natalie Kabra, would have missed me this much?"

Natalie pulled away and wiped a few tears off of her cheek. "We haven't seen you Daniel in a year; we all missed you. Come let's take you home."

"Wait!" Dan said grabbing her arm. "I want to surprise Amy. Would you want to help me?"

Natalie smiled, "Of course, what do you want to do?"

Dan smiled and took her to another side of the room and told her what to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Dan's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you everyone for viewing this story. I really like it so far and I don't know exactly where it is going to go yet, but I hope it turns out good. I am glad that people are enjoying it...here's chapter 4. **

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 4: Dan's Back

Ian and Amy were both sitting on a bench while the rest of the Cahills were standing around them. They were all waiting for Natalie to come out of the store with her new bracelet.

They were waiting outside when they heard Ian's phone ring. Ian searched in his pockets and took out his phone. He looked at the caller ID; Natalie. He picked up the phone and answered it, "Hey Natalie, you do know you could have just came out of the store to tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me."

He heard Natalie laugh on the other end. "I need to talk to Amy, Ian. Could you hand to phone over to her?"

Ian sighed, "Um…sure." He looked over at Amy and handed her the phone. "It's Natalie, she wants to talk to you."

Amy looked at Ian strangely and then took the phone from Ian. "Natalie," Amy said into the phone. "You do know that you could have just called my phone if you wanted to talk to me."

"Hello Amy," she heard another voice say.

Amy looked up at everyone else in shock. Her lower lip started to quiver. "Dan?" Amy said quietly into the phone. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"It's me Amy," Dan said into the phone, walking with Natalie out of the store.

Amy turned around and looked at Natalie and a boy that looked so much like her brother. She stood up and walked slowly over to Dan. Amy stood right in front of him and looked at him; she hugged him tightly. "Dan," Amy said crying into his shoulder, "Is it really you?"

Dan rubbed her back and hugged her tight. "It's me Amy, I'm home."

Ian walked up and put his hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy turned around and looked at Ian, her eyes welling up with tears. "Ian, Dan's home. He's really back."

"I know, love," Ian said looking at Dan. "Nice to have you back Daniel. It's going to be good for Amy to have you around."

Dan took a step back. He looked at Amy and asked her, "You let the Cobra call you love; well that's a first."

Amy sighed and looked down at the ground. "We kind of started dating a few weeks before you got kidnapped. And when you did get kidnapped, Ian tried to help me and everyone found out."

Dan looked over at Ian; he didn't want Ian with his sister at all. He cared too much for his sister and Ian had hurt her so much. He stood in front of Ian and looked him in the eye. "This Cobra is not dating my sister."

Amy looked at her brother and came up and stood beside Ian. She wrapped her arm around him and looked up at her brother, "I love Ian, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're not going to hurt me when I just got you back, are you Dan?"

Dan sighed and looked around at all the others. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>They went outside the mall and went towards the car. Nellie turned to Dan and all the others, "Dan will ride with Amy, Sinead, Ned and Ted. Ian, Natalie, and Hamilton will ride with me, while Reagan and Madison ride with Jonah and Phoenix."<p>

All of them nodded and they got in their cars. Dan blinked his eyes rapidly and looked around the car; he saw Amy, Sinead, Ned and Ted in the car. He thought about how he had to get the information for the Vespers and then kill them. Dan didn't care who they were, it was his job that he was born to do.

He looked at all of them and pretended to be the poor brother that was worried about his family. "Has everything been alright at home?" Dan asked looking at Amy.

Amy looked at her brother strangely and then snickered. "Other than you freaking out about me dating Ian, everything is fine."

Dan didn't know what she was talking about but he didn't show it. He had to make sure that he didn't make her think that he was a Vesper. He was going to try and get information out of them. "Is there any new Madrigal business that has happened while I was…gone?"

Amy looked deep into her brother's eyes and then moved her finger slightly. Ned saw this and sighed, so his brother would know what was happening. Ned sat up and leaned towards Dan, "Can we just get you home, we can talk about this later."

Dan turned his head to the window and looked out. He saw Ted shift in his seat and he knew something was up. Dan had to stop for now and try later, "Okay, let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5: The Lies Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you everybody for the reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Keep reading to find out what happens next...here's Chapter 5...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 5: The Lies Begin

They drove home and when they got to the mansion Dan had to pretend to be happy to be there. He didn't want to be there at the moment; he just wanted to get the job done and over with so he could just go home back with the Vespers. "Finally," Dan sighed looking out the window.

Dan knew that he would have to go in the house and try to find everything he could. He wouldn't be able to get anything from these Cahills for a few days because he had to be the little brother that just got home and he knew that they would be asking what happened to him while he was kidnapped.

Dan got up and walked out of the car. He saw Natalie and his eyes fluttered. All he knew about was his family; everything about the Vespers was forgotten. He walked up to the other Cahills, "Has everything been alright at home, besides Amy dating Ian?"

Amy, Ned, Ted and Sinead all looked at Dan strangely. Amy walked up to her brother and grabbed his hand. "Dan, you already asked us that; you asked us that on the car ride here. I told you that everything is fine except for your freaking out about me and Ian dating."

Dan looked at Amy strangely and then back at the Starling triplets. He looked down at the ground and rubbed his head, "I-I guess I don't remember."

Natalie walked up and looked at Dan in the eye. "You probably have short term memory loss. Do you remember how you got in the mall?"

Dan looked deeply into Natalie's eyes. He started seeing flashes of things…stuff that involved him. He saw himself walk into the mall trying to hide that fact that he was there. Dan looked up at Natalie, "I remember trying to hide while I went into the mall. Um, I remember going into the store and finding you there and that's when I found all of you."

Nellie walked up and stood beside Dan. "We were all standing in front of the store when Natalie went in. Did you not see us Dan?"

Dan rubbed his head and paced for a few seconds. "I-I remember seeing you guys, but I didn't do anything. I think I was trying to avoid you. I don't really remember, I just have these sudden flashes; the Vespers probably drugged me when they kidnapped me."

"What is the problem?" Fiske said walking outside. He saw everyone hovered around something or someone. They all looked up at him. Fiske looked at each of their faces and then Amy moved to the side, revealing Dan. Fiske looked at the boy and walked down the steps. Dan ran towards Fiske and engulfed him in a hug. Fiske hugged his nephew and rubbed his head, "You're alright my dear boy. You're home now."

Amy smiled at the two people she had left of her closest family. She walked up to them and hugged them both. "Dan, let's get you inside. You can try and tell us what happened to you later. Right now you need to rest."

Dan nodded and walked into the house. Dan got into the house and his eyes fluttered, he smiled and walked up the stairs.

Fiske watched his nephew walk up the steps and he turned back to the others, "Where did you all find him and why can't he tell us what happened?"

Amy looked at her uncle. "He said that he remembers himself walking into the mall and trying to be hidden. He doesn't know why though, but he snuck past us and went into the store that Natalie was in and found her there. They surprised us all and that's how we found him. He doesn't really remember anything, but he says he gets these flashes of stuff that happened to him. I say we let him rest for a little bit before we try and see what happened."

"I agree," Fiske said looking at everyone.

"Okay it's settled then," Amy said walking into the house. She turned and looked at the rest of them. "I think I'm going to go and just check on him and see if he needs anything," Amy said looking uncertain.

Ian walked up and stood beside Amy, "I'll go with you. Just in case…he's not safe."

Amy looked up at Ian and then looked down. They walked up stairs to check on Dan.

* * *

><p>Dan walked up the stairs and looked back when he got to the top. He had to make sure no one was following him up. He saw no one so he looked in a couple of doors and found the CCC. Dan walked in and started looking through some files.<p>

He found some files on some known Vesper activity. It said that there would be some attacks on some of the strongholds soon. He put those to the side and looked through some more files. He found some known Cahills that had been killed by Vespers. He saw some of the people that he had killed and smiled at his work.

Dan stood up and looked at the computer on the desk behind him. He quickly got into it and started searching. He found a lot of stuff about what the Cahills were going to do and some things about the Clue Hunt.

"What are you doing Dan?" Dan heard a voice behind him say.

Dan turned around to see a shocked Amy with Ian standing beside her. He looked down at some of the files and picked one up; he had to come up with something and quick. "I remember seeing a hostage there. I wanted to see if she was alright, but it says right here that Lucy Hazel was killed by a Vesper. I-I got to know her while we were in there and we were planning on escaping but one day she stopped coming and I feared for the worst; I just had to know."

Amy came into the room and hugged her brother. "I'm so sorry Dan." Amy pulled away and looked at her brother. "I'll go and get you something to eat; it will be ready in 15 minutes. I'll be in the kitchen."

Amy left the room and Dan got up to follow her. Ian walked and stood in front of the door in front of Dan. Dan stared at him strangely and back away. Ian turned around and closed the door, "Why did you lie to her, Daniel?"

Dan stared at him. "I wasn't lying. I did see someone else while I was held there, I remember. I had to find out if she was dead," Dan said trying to lie to the Lucian's face.

Ian looked around the room and then stared straight at Dan. "If you already found the file on Lucy Hazel, then why were you on the computer?"

Dan sighed and looked at the computer. He walked over and moved the mouse and the screen lit up, "Look for yourself." Ian walked over and looked at the computer screen. "I was trying to see if I could remember where I was held because I wanted to get back at them. I couldn't find anything and I don't want Amy to worry about it. So when you two came in I just said what I came to find out in the first place."

Ian stood up and looked at Dan. "Alright Daniel, I'll by that for now. Go get something to eat; you're probably hungry."

Dan looked over at Ian and nodded. He walked out of the room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw that Amy had finished cooking and had his food laid out on the table. He walked in and smiled. "Thank you, Amy," Dan said sitting down at the table. Later he would need to tell Vesper 1 what he found and then try and get Ian off his back.


	6. Chapter 6: Kabra's Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you for the reviews and I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. _*Wipes tears away* _There will be tears in this chapter. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 6: Kabra's Tears

Dan was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was trying to come up with a way to get information from each one of the Cahills without them suspecting anything. He heard a knock on the door and Natalie came in. Dan's eyes fluttered a bit.

Natalie walked in and smiled at him, "Why do your eyes always flutter when I come up to you?"

Dan sat up in his bed and looked at Natalie. "I don't know, but what do you need Nat?"

Natalie pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and sat beside Dan on his bed. Dan looked at Natalie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong Nat?"

The Lucian looked up at Dan with tears welling up in her eyes. "I knew Lucy and Ian told me about what you said about her. We found her dumped in the street with…with…" Natalie started crying and hugged Dan.

Dan let the girl cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and muttered soothing words into her ear. "Nat calm down, it's alright. But who are you talking about? I never even knew anyone named Lucy."

Natalie sniffled and pulled away from Dan. She leaned back and looked at Dan with a tear streaked face. "Daniel, you told Ian and Amy that there was a girl name Lucy Hazel that was a hostage when you were there. That you two were planning on escaping but she stopped coming to see you and you didn't know what happened to her. When you got home you went searching for her file and you found out that she had died."

Dan took a deep breath and looked at Natalie with concerned eyes. "I'm sorry Nat, but I don't remember anything like that."

"Okay," Natalie said standing up. "I just thought that…well since you knew her, I would come and talk to you about it. I'll leave you alone now, and you can get some rest."

Dan leaned forward and put his feet on the floor. "Look Nat, I'm sorry. You can stay if you want to."

"No," Natalie said shaking her head. "I got to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Daniel."

Dan nodded, "Okay see you tomorrow, Natalie."

Natalie grabbed the door and turned around. "I like Nat better." And she walked out.

* * *

><p>Natalie walked down the halls back to her room wiping tears off of her face. She stopped in front of her door and looked down at the floor. She started to cry and banged her hand on the door and screamed.<p>

Nellie ran around the corner and saw Natalie leaning on the door and she slid to the floor. Nellie ran towards a crying Natalie and engulfed her in a hug. Natalie buried her head into Nellie chest and cried. Nellie rocked the crying girl and rubbed her head, "Natalie, what's wrong? What happened?"

Natalie looked up at Nellie with a tear streaked face. "I went to talk to Dan about Lucy and he told me that he didn't know who the person was. I-I told him the entire story of what Ian and Amy told us, and he still didn't know what I was talking about."

Nellie looked down at the girl with wide eyes. Nellie leaned her head back and sighed, "Oh my god." Nellie hugged Natalie tightly. "I remember now. You and Lucy were best friends. She got kidnapped a couple of years before Dan did."

The young girl cried into Nellie's shoulder. Natalie looked up at Nellie and wiped her tears away. "Well Dan would only know her if he was telling the truth about being kidnapped. Either Dan was telling a complete lie or he had some very weird kind of short term memory loss?"

Nellie hugged the girl and pulled her away. She looked deep into Natalie eyes and made sure that she was looking back. "Natalie, listen to me. I don't think that Dan would lie to us unless he had a very, very good reason. And he may have short term memory loss, that would explain why he doesn't remember much."

Natalie looked at her and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Nellie, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else, especially my brother?"

The former au pair looked at the young girl with worried eyes. "Of course I would. Natalie, you can tell me anything; you must know that."

Natalie nodded and leaned against the door. "I really like Dan and I think he likes me back, but something is different about him."

Nellie smiled and gripped Natalie's hand. "I would have never expected you to like him, but what do you think is wrong with him?"

Natalie gripped Nellie's hand tightly and she wiped a tear away. She looked up at Nellie. "I don't really know. Have you noticed that when I come up to Dan his eyes flutter and when I leave they do the same thing. When we first found him, he was right next to me and he was so glad to see everybody. Ian didn't have a problem with him until he started acting weird because he and Amy were dating."

Nellie giggled a little and stared down at Natalie. "I could have told you he was going to act like that. He doesn't really like your brother and him dating Amy, Dan wouldn't really like that."

"I know," Natalie said turning to face Nellie. "But did you notice that when I wasn't around him, he never argued about Amy and Ian being together. When Amy and Ian found him searching through the files in the CCC that he didn't once question why they both came to check on him."

Nellie looked down at the girl and wrapped her in a hug. Nellie hadn't really thought about it until now and the girl was right. It could just be a coincidence but it was unlikely. Nellie stood up and helped Natalie to her feet. "Come on Natalie, let's just get you to bed; it's really late," she said opening the door to Natalie's room.

Natalie nodded and went into the room. Nellie tucked her in her bed and turned out the light. "Goodnight Natalie. Try and get some rest." Nellie closed the door and walked down the hall. She paced the floor and put her hand to her head. She ran her fingers trough her hair trying to think.

Amy walked out of her room rubbing her eyes. She saw Nellie and walked toward her a little. "Nellie, what's wrong? It's really late, what are you doing up?"

Nellie turned around and stared at Amy. "Um, Amy I'm fine," Nellie said walking over to the girl. "It's just…these problems for my college courses. I can't figure it out and I need to move around a bit. Go back to bed."

Amy shrugged her shoulders and walked back into her room and closed her door. Nellie sighed and walked back to her room. She hated lying to the ones she loved, but this was good reason too.


	7. Chapter 7: Wait!

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Here's Chapter 7, sorry it's so short. I intended it on being longer, but I couldn't make it work. The next chapter will be up soon for all the readers that enjoy the story and want to see more. Enjoy and please review...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 7: Wait!

When Natalie left his room Dan quickly got his mind back on the Vespers. He remembered and called his boss about what he found.

"Hello, Damian," Dan whispered into the phone.

"Did you check for bugs or cameras in the room before you called this number?" Damian said from the other end of the phone.

Dan sighed, "Yes sir, I did. There were none in the room."

He heard something on the other end of the line. It sounded like someone getting hit with something. "Are you interrogating someone, sir?" Dan asked leaning up in the bed.

"Yes," he heard Vesper 1 say in a stern voice. "A Cahill that tried to get into our headquarters. He is part of the Lucian branch, Luke Sparrow. He tried to hack our system but they found him before he found out anything. We just got all the information from him and we are about to kill him."

"Wait," Dan said sitting up straight. "I might could use him."

He heard Damian Vesper laugh on the other end of the call. "Since when do you, Daniel Vesper, have any mercy for a Cahill. You've hated them all your life and you've killed many yourself. What makes this one different?"

"I told you I might could use him," Dan said standing up. "These Cahills care a lot about their family. If things get to going bad I might could use him a leverage to get them to talk. I'm trying my best but I've only been able to find very limited information and Ian Kabra is starting to suspect something, but I think I've got that covered."

He heard something hit hard metal on the other end; Dan flinched at the sound. "I thought I told you to be careful around the Kabra's; they are very smart and can tell if someone is lying," Vesper 1 said in an angry voice.

Dan looked down at the ground and then started to pace the floor. "Sir I am watching out for the stupid Kabra children. I did find some new information that you might want to know."

"Well then tell me," Damian said on the other end.

Dan sighed and shook his head. "I have found out that the Cahills are planning several attacks on some Vesper headquarters sometime soon. The files didn't say when but only that it was in progress. They also know some of the identities of some Vesper assassins that have been after Cahills, only they don't know that they are assassins."

"Okay," he heard Damian say. "Good work with what you have done so far. When you get the chance try and find out anything you can from the others. I will keep Luke alive…for now. Just keep on trying." Vesper 1 hung up the phone.

Dan looked down at his phone and then closed it. He paced the floor and ran his finger through his hair. He had to think of something that would get him information and no blood on his back. He had to think of a way to get into the CCC again and get more information without Ian questioning him. And worst of all, he had to find a way to get information out of each Cahill including Ian.


	8. Chapter 8: Anger and Serenity

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**I would like to say thank you to all the people that are reading my story and keeping up with it. I plan to update a new chapter every day, since I already have been, but if you want to see updates then hopefully I can do that. I have been getting a couple of questions in my reviews and I couldn't figure out how to say it in the story so I will just put the answer right here. **

**There was a question in my reviews about Dan being dead; Dan Cahill is not dead, however by the end of this story...someone will die. I also had another question about how Dan knew is character so much when all he remembered was being a Vesper; I may not have specified it more and I'm sorry about that, but Dan knew how because the files the Vespers give him. I was trying to make it seem like the Vespers have been keeping a track on all the Cahill and they have a lot of information in the files and I figured that Dan would learn everything because it was in the file. **

**I tried to explain the best I could, and if you have a question that isn't answered...then just review and I will try and answer it without giving too much away. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, so here it is...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 8: Anger and Serenity

Nellie shot straight up in her bed the next morning. She got up and put on her robe over her pajamas and ran out of the room. She ran down the hallways to Natalie's room. She knocked on the door, "Natalie, it's Nellie. Please let me in."

Natalie got up and rubbed her eyes and walked to the door. She opened the door and let Nellie in. Nellie ran into the room and closed the door. Natalie woke up instantly and asked, "Nellie, what's wrong?"

"I have an idea," Nellie said with a smile on her face. "We can see if Dan really has changed. If you could tell any other person what you told me last night that lives in this house, who would it be?"

Natalie rubbed the back of her neck and walked to the other side of the room. "I guess, if I had to tell someone else it would be…Amy. I can't tell any of the others because they would just make fun of me. Amy she might understand since she loves my brother."

"Okay," Nellie said walking over to Natalie. "I'm going to get Amy and we are going to tell her everything you told me. I have the perfect way to tell and see if Dan has changed."

Natalie sat down on her bed and stared at Nellie. "What is the idea?"

Nellie went to the door and looked back over her shoulder, "Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>Nellie went and got Amy and brought her back to Natalie's room. They told her everything Natalie told Nellie the night before and Nellie explained what her plan was.<p>

"This actually might work," Natalie said leaning onto her legs.

Amy stared over at Natalie. "What I can't believe is how you like my brother. You two fight all the time."

Natalie looked over at Amy, "I started liking him when he started caring about me. I used to be able to talk to him about anything when it really mattered. But last night when I went into his room to talk to him about Lucy and he didn't know her at all, I started to suspect something."

Nellie grabbed each girl's hands. "So are you both going to go along with the plan?"

Both girls nodded. Nellie pulled out three bracelets. "Okay, Amy will be the first to act. When she starts the plan she will press this button on the inside and it will alert on our bracelets. I will stay with Natalie and make sure everything goes as planned." All the girls put on their bracelets and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the living room and saw Dan sitting on the couch watching TV. She walked past him and into the kitchen where she found Ian drinking a glass of water. "Hey Ian," Amy said walking up to him. Ian looked up at her and sat his glass of water down. "Let's go ask Dan some more questions about when he was kidnapped. I think he might be able to answer them now."<p>

Ian looked over at Amy with questioning eyes. "Why do you want to question him? Weren't you the one that said we shouldn't for a few days?"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked towards Ian. "Please, I need to know what they done to him."

Ian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Amy smiled and looked up at him. Ian smirked, "Okay, but if you give me a kiss."

Ian leaned down to kiss her and she pulled away from him. "I will…when we finish. Now come on and let's get this over with. The sooner we get done, the sooner you get that kiss."

Ian sighed and walked towards Amy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked into the living room. Amy went around the couch and grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Dan looked up at her and pulled his arms up, "Hey! What was that for?"

"I want to see if you remember anything about when you were held captive," Amy said putting her hands behind her back. She pushed the button on the bracelet and a small red light began to glow.

Dan sighed, "I told you; I only get flashes and it isn't that much to go on. All I remember is the mall and Lucy Hazel."

"Oh really," Amy said sitting in a chair in front of her. Ian looked at Amy with worried eyes; she might go too far. He started to walk towards her but it didn't faze Amy. "You didn't seem to remember the other night when Natalie came to you about it."

Dan looked at her strangely and leaned up on the couch. "I never went to Natalie about anything…or if I did I don't remember it."

"Amy what are you doing?" Ian asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Amy looked up at Ian and then back at Dan. "Natalie came to me and told me that she went to you to see if you were okay about Lucy. She came to me crying her eyes out last night."

Ian looked at Amy with wide eyes and then at Dan. "Daniel, what did you say to hurt my sister?" Ian said walking towards Dan.

Dan stood up and stared Ian straight in the face. "I don't remember if I did. I have this…kind of temporary memory loss. If I said anything bad, then I didn't mean to."

"And I'm supposed to believe you over Amy," Ian said pushing Dan backwards. "Why would you want to hurt Natalie? Lucy was her best friend until she got kidnapped; all she wanted to do was talk to you about her and try to make you feel better."

Dan straightened himself up and got really close to Ian; anger filled his eyes. "I told you. If I hurt Natalie then I didn't mean too. I don't remember much and I guess the memory comes and goes."

Nellie and Natalie stood on the other side of the door listening to the conversation. When they heard their bracelets go off they rushed to the door. Both girls listened as Dan and Ian's voice got louder and louder. Nellie looked over at Natalie and nodded. Natalie nodded back at her.

Nellie opened the door and Natalie walked into the room and into Dan's view. Dan's eyes fluttered and he looked at everyone with concerned eyes. "Why are all of you staring at me?" Dan asked sitting on the couch.

Ian looked behind him and saw Natalie and Nellie staring at Dan. He looked over at Amy who was also staring at Dan. Ian looked at Dan and asked, "Okay what is going on?"

Amy got up off the chair and walked over to Ian. She grabbed Ian's shoulder and he looked down at her. Amy hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Go along with it."

Dan got up off the couch and walked towards Amy and Ian. "Cobra, get off my sister. I don't care if you two are dating; I don't want to see you two like that."

Ian couldn't do anything but stare at Dan for how strangely he was acting. Amy looked over at Dan and smiled, "Sorry, Dan. Um…could you tell me who Lucy Hazel is. I found her files laying out when you left the CCC."

Dan looked at his sister. "I don't remember going to the CCC, but I do remember Natalie coming up to my room about Lucy last night. Natalie can tell you, I don't know who you are talking about."

Everyone turned to face Natalie. "I did go to Dan last night and he didn't know who I was talking about. I got really sad and ran out."

"See," Dan said pointing towards Natalie. "I don't know who Lucy is. Can I just watch some TV now, I haven't watched my show in like forever?"

Amy nodded and handed him the remote. "Sure, if you need anything we will be in the kitchen."

Dan nodded. Amy grabbed Ian's hand and when she went past Nellie and Natalie she nodded at them. They all walked to the kitchen and when they got in there, questions were immediately being asked.


	9. Chapter 9: Uncovering a Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, character, or plots. **

**I am glad that there are people reading my story and liking it. I will keep posting chapters if you keep reading...here's chapter 9...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 9: Uncovering a Secret

"What in the bloody hell happened in there?" Ian asked when the door closed.

Amy sighed and looked at all of them, "I guess what we suspected was true."

Natalie sat down in a chair by the bar and put her head on the table. "I just want to know what they did to him to make him like this."

"I don't know," Nellie said walking over to Natalie.

Ian looked at all three girls with wide eyes. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Ian said walking over to them.

Amy looked over at Ian. "Well, have you noticed that when Natalie comes and leaves Dan that his eyes flutter?" Ian thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, and did you notice that when we first went in there he knew who Lucy was and then when Natalie came in he didn't and he remembered what he did to Natalie?"

Ian nodded and looked at all of them. "I still don't get what the problem is. He could really have memory loss and get flashes of what has happened to him."

Natalie pulled her head off the table and she stared straight at Ian. "Did you not that when you were arguing with Daniel, he knew certain things? And then when I came into the room, his eyes fluttered and he completely changed character?" Natalie said leaning on to the table.

Ian nodded. "It is kind of weird, but what would it mean?"

"Well," Nellie said putting a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I think that when he was held the Vespers gave him something that made him forget everything and change his character. And when Natalie came to me last night and told me what happened, I thought about it for a little while. He only changes character when Natalie is around him. It's like…she is a trigger for it. But there is still one thing that I don't know; if the real Dan comes out when Natalie is around, then who is the one that was fighting with you?"

"And who is the Daniel that was looking through the files in the CCC?" Ian said looking down in shock.

"We need to keep a close eye on Daniel," Natalie said standing up. "Should I stay away from him or close to him?"

Amy looked around the room at the other three. "Well…if we want to find out who the new Dan is then Natalie stays away. If we want to keep the old Dan then Natalie needs to stay with him."

Ian looked up at everyone with fierce eyes. "I say Amy and I learn as much as we can about this new Daniel and then to see if he remembers anything we use Natalie. When we want to try and find out something then we need to just get Natalie away from him. And I hate to say it but we can't tell any of the other Cahills. If too many people know then they will start watching him and then Daniel might get mad or something."

"I agree with Ian," Nellie said. "We need to watch him, but he can't know about it. If he goes anywhere and Natalie isn't with him or near him, you two need to check and try to find out what he was looking at."

"Okay," Amy said looking down. "We will try and follow him."

Natalie walked over to them. "I don't feel comfortable being the person you all go to so you can just get Daniel back to normal. If I am a trigger then that means that I can't know anything unless you tell me, and I don't need any secrets. I need to know what happens with Daniel anytime you are with him."

They all nodded and then stood their thinking about how they were going to do this.

* * *

><p>When all the others walked into the kitchen, Dan went back to loving Vespers. He turned on the TV and then slowly walked to the kitchen door. He heard the four Cahills talking about watching him and how he apparently changed when Natalie came up and near him. Dan slowly walked away from the door and up the stairs. He went into his room and closed the door and locked it.<p>

Dan pulled out his untraceable phone. He dialed the number for Vesper 1. "Hello sir. I would like to tell you that four of the Cahills are planning on following everything I do. Apparently they tried something and Natalie Kabra triggers something with me. They say I change and I care more when she comes around me and I seem to forget about all the things I am supposed to be doing when that happens. I think I might be needing Luke very soon; they don't trust me at all."

He heard something on the other end of the phone. "Okay, we will keep Luke ready so if you need him, he will be there as quick as possible. If you have to, try and fake them out and not look for anything for a while; pretend to look for stuff and say you find something simple like a memory. After a while they will start thinking that you have nothing to hide and that they don't need to follow you. But stay away from Natalie Kabra as much as you can."

Dan paced around the room. "How am I supposed to just go away from one of the family members? They will know I know something if I just avoid Natalie; apparently I am around her a lot."

"I don't know what to tell you there," Damian said into the phone. "All I can do is give you advice about this. All I can tell you is to watch out, lay low, and stay away from Natalie." Damian hung up the phone.

Dan fell to his knees and sat on the ground thinking. He had to come up with something that would work. What was he going to do?


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Alcohol

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you to all the people reading this, I really hope you like it as much as I do. Here's chapter 10, enjoy...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 10: A Little Alcohol

It has been a few days since Dan had been seen changing. Amy and Ian had been watching Dan and he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Natalie has went around Dan a couple of times but not as often as she has been. Nellie has been watching Dan to make sure that he didn't do anything.

Everyone was sitting in the living room when they heard some arguing and then a door slam. Nellie sighed, "Sinead and Hamilton are fighting again. Do those two ever stop and forget what happened?"

Amy lifted one of eyebrows and looked at Nellie. "You act like you haven't lived here."

They sat there for a few more minutes and then Natalie looked at them and then coughed. "I need some water; let's not get into their fight today. We have a lot more worse things to worry about than them two fighting." Natalie got up and walked into the kitchen. She saw Sinead sitting in the floor with a bottle of Vodka in her hand; she took a sip. Natalie ran out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "Amy! Come quick!"

Amy got up and looked at Natalie. She saw the concern in the little girl's eyes and instantly started running towards her. Nellie and Ian stood up and followed the two girls to the kitchen. They burst through the door and saw Sinead drinking.

Amy ran over to Sinead and tried to grab the bottle from her but Sinead swiftly pulled it away. "Sinead," Amy said angrily. "You need to give me the bottle. You don't need to drink."

Sinead looked over at the others and then to Amy. She waved the bottle around while she spoke, "Amy, do you know what that Dolt did to my brothers? What they did to the only family I have left. He says he's sorry, but that won't help anything. I will still have the scars, Ned will still have the headaches, and Ted will stay blind for the rest of his life."

Amy looked at Sinead and then turned around and looked at Natalie. "Natalie, I need you to go and get Dan. He was the only one that could convince Sinead to stop drinking. I need you to get him so he can see you and know what to do. Go, now!"

Natalie nodded and ran out of the room. She ran down all the halls hopelessly looking for Dan. She got to his bedroom and banged on the door. "Who is it?" she heard Dan say from the other side.

"It's Natalie," Natalie yelled. "I need you. Sinead is in big trouble and she needs you."

She heard footsteps come to the door and then stop. "Why would she need my help?"

Natalie took a step back and stared at the door; Dan was being so selfish. "Just please come on, Sinead is drinking again. You are the only one that can convince her to stop. She and Hamilton were fighting again and it went too far."

She heard Dan walking away from the door. Natalie choked back a sob and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please," Natalie said in a small quivering voice.

Dan looked at the door and sighed. He walked over and opened the door. He saw Natalie's face and instantly forgot about the Vespers. She looked closer at her face, "What's wrong, Nat?"

Natalie sighed and hugged him. She grabbed his hand and began running down the hallways. "Sinead's drinking again; she and Hamilton were fighting."

Dan understood and ran beside Natalie. They ran as fast as they could until they got to the kitchen. They walked through the door slowly and saw everyone trying to stop Sinead from drinking, everyone including Hamilton.

"Hamilton, why did you have to make the explosion happen?" Sinead said waving the bottle around.

Hamilton looked at her and slowly said, "I didn't want to, my parents made me. If I could change it I would."

"Sinead, please," Ted said walking beside his brother.

"Put the drink down and stop yelling," Ned said gripping his brother's hand.

Sinead turned to her brothers. "And you two, how could you forgive them for what they did to you? Ned can't finish any project because he gets the headaches all the time, and Ted can't even draw his blueprints or even see to work on anything."

"Why couldn't you Sinead?" Dan said slowly walking towards her. "You can't forgive the Holts for something that affected your brothers worse than it did you; your brother forgave them."

Sinead turned and looked at Dan with the Vodka bottle in her hand. She took another sip and walked towards Dan. "Because…I was supposed to protect my brothers and they got severely injured by those stupid Tomas. They will never be like they used to be. He says he's sorry but sorry can't help my brothers."

Dan slowly walked closer to Sinead and he put his hand up in front of him. He eyed Amy and she nodded. She moved everyone back a few steps, but making sure that Natalie was always visible for Dan. "Sinead," Dan said quietly. "I know what he did to you was wrong, but he was really trying to hurt me and Amy. He had no intention of hurting you or your brothers."

A couple of tears rolled down Sinead's face. "But he did hurt them, Dan. They hurt my brothers and they can't be cured."

"Okay think about it this way," Dan said reaching for the bottle. Sinead pulled the bottle away from him. "If your brothers haven't gotten hurt, where would you be now? Would you have a place to live, would you be friends with any of us, and would you worry about your brothers less than you do now?"

Sinead looked down and then back up at Dan. "I don't know," Sinead said honestly. "We probably wouldn't have a place to stay, we probably wouldn't have given you all a second look, and I probably wouldn't worry about them as much because there would be nothing to really worry about."

"That's right, Sinead," Dan said reaching for the bottle. Dan gently removed the bottle from Sinead's hand and moved it to his other hand. He put it behind his back and Ian walked behind him and grabbed it. Sinead looked up at Dan and then hugged him. "Thank you Dan," Sinead said sadly.

Dan rubbed Sinead's back and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Sinead. It's going to be alright."

Sinead cried on Dan's shoulder. Dan looked up at all the others and winked at them. Nellie, Amy, Natalie and Ian smiled; that was the Dan they knew and loved.


	11. Chapter 11: Old Foe, New Goal

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**I really like this story and how it is turning out and I think that you will like it too. For all the people that are following this story and seeing where this story will end up, all I have to say is thank you. For anyone who wants a little inside before you read, here is a hint: someone new will appear that no one expected to see again (or at least in my story). Enjoy Chapter 11...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 11: Old Foe, New Goal

Dan and Natalie were now walking around outside the Cahill Mansion, just talking. They had told Natalie to stay with him as much as possible for the next few days and maybe he would become the regular Dan again, but that hasn't been working.

"So Daniel," Natalie said sitting down on a bench. "What do you think about when you see me?"

Dan put his hand to his chin and began to think. Natalie laughed at him. "I think about…how beautiful a Cobra would look in a purple dress."

Natalie looked down at her feet and her smiled faded. Dan saw her and quickly sat beside her. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "And I think that Cobra is very beautiful," Dan said looking straight at Natalie.

Natalie looked up at him and smiled. She quickly looked away and stood up. "We better get going, dinner will be ready soon." Natalie started walking away with Dan following close behind her.

They walked up to the front door and then Dan stopped. He grabbed Natalie's arm and she turned around. He leaned in close to her so she would be able to hear him while he spoke quietly, "That's Evan's car. What is he doing here if Amy and Ian are dating?"

Natalie looked strangely at Dan and then her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my god, Daniel. Everyone is gone, they all went to the store to get some food. Amy's home alone with Evan."

Dan's eyes widened. "Natalie when we go in we are going straight to Amy's room. I am going to use my knife and you get your dart gun ready."

"Daniel," Natalie said trying to calm him down. "Why is it so bad that Amy is alone with Evan?"

Dan gabbed Natalie's hand and looked her in the eye. "She only told me, she didn't even tell Nellie. Evan hit her when they were dating, before she and Ian started. She could get really hurt."

They suddenly heard a crash and then a scream. Dan and Natalie looked at each other in horror. Natalie pulled out her dart gun and Dan pulled out his knife. They slowly walked into the house making sure that they weren't in there. They quietly walked up the stairs going to Amy's room. When they got up the stairs they heard something hit the floor hard. Dan pushed Natalie behind him and continued down the hallway with Natalie right behind him.

They slowly walked down the hallways and heard more crashes. They got to Amy's room and Dan looked at Natalie. Natalie counted on her fingers; one, two, three. They burst through the door and found Evan standing over Amy. Amy was lying on the floor, cuts and bruises all over her, and her cloths were ripped. There was glass all over the floor.

Amy looked up at Natalie and Dan. Evan turned around and stared towards them. Amy's eyes widened in terror, "Evan no! They didn't do anything. If you want me, then hurt me; just let them go."

Evan turned and looked at Amy. "How sweet? Poor Amy Cahill cares for her little brother and little cousin."

Dan got mad; he pulled out his knife and pointed it towards Evan. Evan laughed and stared at the boy, "And you think you are going to hurt me with that. You couldn't hit anything with that."

Natalie saw what Evan was doing and she pulled out her dart gun and pointed it at Evan. "Evan," Natalie said slowly. "I am professionally trained to use this gun. I can kill a fly with this and I am not afraid to shoot you if you don't get out of here right now and leave us all alone."

Evan looked at the girl and snickered, "And how could you be professionally trained in using a gun; you are just a little kid."

Natalie smiled and pointed the gun at the wall to her right. Still staring at Evan, she pulled the trigger and hit the smallest star sticker on the wall straight in the middle. Natalie pointed the gun back at Evan and he put his hands up in the air. "Okay," Evan said looking shocked at the girl. "I will leave, just don't shoot." Evan slowly walked out of the room and Natalie made sure that she kept her gun pointed at Evan the entire time. When he left the room he ran down the hallways and out the door.

Dan ran to his sister and covered her up with a blanket that she had on her bed. She was holding on to her wrist. Dan slowly looked down at Amy's wrist and then looked up at her. Amy had tears streaked on her face, "Evan cut my wrist a piece of broken glass."

Dan nodded and gently removed Amy's hand and saw a V cut into Amy's wrist. Dan looked over at Natalie. He started making a bandage out of his shirt while he was talking to Natalie, "Natalie, I need you to call Ian right now. Get them to come back here now."

Natalie nodded and pulled out her phone. She dialed Ian's cell phone number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. "Come on, come on, come on," Natalie muttered while she heard it ring.

Ian answered the phone and asked, "What is it now Natalie?"

Natalie sighed in relief. "Ian, get back here quickly. Amy's been attacked by Evan. Evan is her ex-boyfriend and Daniel said that Amy only told him, but Evan was hitting her. Evan came to the house while Daniel and I were walking outside. We came in and threatened to kill him and he ran away. Get here quick Amy is in bad shape."

She heard Ian start to panic, "Natalie, you and Dan stay with Amy. We are on our way back now." Then the phone hung up. Natalie put her phone away and walked over to Dan. "Daniel, Ian and the others are on their way now. He said to stay with Amy until he got here."

Dan nodded while he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12: Cahill Conference

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever have I owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Okay, so as I do in all of my chapters, I would like to say thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying the story. This one is the first one that I finished and I am rather proud of it myself. So far you have gotten the enemy, the twist, the recognition, and a new character. I would like to think that this chapter really starts out the section of conflict; let me just say that my next few chapters will leave you on the edge of your seat, or bed, I guess it depends on where you are. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 12: Cahill Conference

Ian came rushing into the Cahill Mansion and instantly ran up to Amy's room with everyone following closely behind. Ian burst into Amy's room and found Dan and Natalie sitting beside a shivering Amy. She was covered up but Ian could see how bad she was. He looked all over the room and saw all the broken glass.

Ian clenched his fist and his knuckles started to turn white. Nellie came up and looked at Amy. She turned back around and looked at the others. She saw Ian beginning to get enraged. "Hamilton," Nellie said quickly. "Make sure to keep Ian calm. Sinead I need you to go and get me the first aid kit. Jonah could you go and get a couple of ice packs. And Natalie could you pick out some comfortable clothes that Amy could put on." They all nodded and did as they were told.

Ian pushed Hamilton out of the way and started walking towards Amy. "I will kill Evan for what he did to you, Amy. He will pay for this."

"Reagan, Madison. Hold him back," Amy croaked out. Reagan and Madison came up and each grabbed one of Ian's arms. Ian tried to get out of the grip but couldn't. "Listen," Amy said hoarsely. "Evan is just an ex that has anger issues, so you are not going to kill him; even if he is a Vesper." Amy realized what she just said and her head went straight up and her eyes were wide.

Everyone looked at Amy in shock and Ian took a step back and stared at her. "Tolliver is a Vesper?" Ian asked in an icy tone.

A tear ran down Amy's cheek and she looked away. Sinead, Jonah and Natalie came back with what they were told to get and ran towards Nellie. Nellie took the first aid kit and began to put on the medicine and bandages. Nellie looked over Amy and made sure that everything was taken care of and she saw a piece of cloth wrapped around Amy's wrist.

Amy saw Nellie look at her wrist and she pulled it back. Nellie looked down at the girl, "Amy, I have to put medicine on it so it will heal, and you know that."

Amy sighed and handed Nellie her wrist. Nellie unwrapped the piece of cloth and looked at her wrist. "Amy this is the deepest gash you have and you know it will hurt the most."

"Let's just get this over with," Amy said quietly.

Natalie and Sinead looked at each other and walked over to Amy. Dan saw them coming over and got up and walked and stood with the others. Natalie latched her arm around Amy's arm. "When it hurts just wrap my arm tighter," Natalie said looked at her.

Sinead came over and sat down beside Amy. She gripped Amy's hand tightly. "When it hurts, grip my hand tighter. If you do this it might help you control the pain."

Amy nodded at the two girls and did as she was told. Nellie got the alcohol out of the first aid kit, a tube of medicine and a bandage. She looked at Amy and asked, "Are you ready?"

The Madrigal sighed and nodded. Nellie poured the alcohol onto Amy's gash. Amy screamed in pain and arched her back. She gripped Sinead's hand tightly and latched her arm around Natalie's; both girls grimaced in pain. Amy couldn't stop screaming, the pain was terrible. Nellie quickly put the medicine on it and wrapped the bandage around it and engulfed Amy in a hug to try and calm her down.

Amy finally calmed down and was sitting curled up in the corner of the CCC. Ian turned around and looked at Amy with concerned eyes. He turned back around and looked at Dan and Natalie, "Could you two please go and get some water for Amy?"

They both looked at him and nodded. They left the room and Amy stood up. "The only way that we are going to get these Vespers is if we get Dan to remember what happened while he was gone."

Ian stood up and walked over to her, "Amy, love, calm down. You need to rest."

"No," Amy said walking towards the table. She stared at all the Cahills faces. "There is something completely wrong with Dan. When he is around Natalie, he is perfectly fine, but when he isn't he acts differently. He remembers some things when he is with Natalie that he won't remember when he isn't; it is like he has another character."

"Amy, we don't know that," Nellie said looking at the girl.

"Yes we do Nellie," Amy said turning to her guardian. "He cares more about the family when he is around Natalie, so whatever the Vespers gave him to change the trigger is Natalie. The only thing we need to find out now is why his other character is here and what it wants?"

Hamilton leaned forward onto the table. "What if Dan wants to come home and the other character just doesn't know what to do?"

"No," Amy said shaking her head. "The new Dan is too smart for that. He tried to hide that fact that he was looking for something the first day he arrived. He acts different when he is around Natalie."

"Okay Amy," Sinead said looking at her friend. "Think about this. Really think about it. Why would Dan need to hide stuff from us?"

Amy looked at Sinead and stepped away from the table. "I'm not crazy Sinead. I know what I see. Natalie has told me about how Dan acts around her. She was best friends with Lucy Hazel. That is the person that Dan claimed he was looking to see if was dead or not. Ian told everyone about that. Well when Natalie went to go and talk to Dan about it, Dan didn't know who the girl was."

"That could be short term memory loss," Jonah said from the other side of the table. "He could have just forgotten about it and not remembered like he says he can't remember what happened when he was kidnapped."

Amy sighed and stared at all of them. She backed away and turned to face the wall. She put her arms up and leaned against the wall. "Is it short term memory loss for Dan to be arguing at me and Ian about him not remembering something and then when Nellie brings Natalie into the room, Dan instantly doesn't remember anything about what just happened? He stopped arguing and looked at us like we were crazy."

Everyone was shocked by what Amy said. She turned back around and looked at each one of them. "Natalie started noticing that when she comes and leaves wherever Dan is, his eyes flutter. She came to Nellie and told her and they told me. We wanted to test the theory and so Nellie came up with a plan. We were going to get Dan to start arguing with one of us and then Natalie would come in and we would see if Dan would completely change or stay the same. And you all know what happened."

"Amy you don't want to know what happened to Dan while he was gone," Fiske said running his fingers through his hair. "You really don't want to know."

Amy looked at her uncle with fear in her eyes. "You knew all this time what happened to Dan while he was kidnapped and you just decided to not tell any of us."

Fiske looked up at his niece. "I didn't want any of you to know because it would hurt you all so badly."

Amy looked at Fiske with fierce eyes. "Tell me what happened to Dan."

Fiske sighed and stood up. He started walking over to Amy and gulped. "He was drugged by Vespers," Fiske said pulling out a photo of Dan. Amy grabbed the photo and looked at it. Dan was standing over the dead body of Lucy Hazel cleaning the blood off of a knife. Amy slammed the photo face down on the table and her lower lip started to quiver.

Ian grabbed the photo and looked at it. Ian sighed and put the photo back down. "The Vespers…they drugged Daniel. They gave him drugs that would make him lose his memory of his entire past. They made him think he was a Vesper; that he had been raised by Vespers his entire life. They must have told him that he was born to kill Cahills…and that is what he has been doing. Lucy Hazel…this picture shows Daniel killing her."

Everyone looked at Ian in shock. "Precisely," Fiske said looking at everyone. "I didn't want to tell you because of this reason. But it wasn't Dan's fault, they made him think that it was okay to do this. I think, after what you said about Dan, that when he is around Natalie he is the real Dan. However, when he isn't, he thinks he is a Vesper and is doing undercover work. He has probably already contacted someone to tell them information."

Phoenix stood up out of his chair and looked at each one of them. "We have to do something. Natalie can't leave Dan's sight."

Madison looked strangely at the little kid. "Why? Why does Natalie have to be with Dan all the time?"

Reagan's eyes went wide. "Um, Madison. Think about it. What do undercover Vespers do to Cahills?"

Sinead looked up from the table and stared at all the others. "Undercover Vespers get what information they need and then they kill whoever it is they were with."

Ned grabbed his head and began clawing at it. "Guys, I think I'm getting a headache." Sinead turned to her brother and gave him a pill. Ned clawed at his head for a few more seconds and then stopped. "Thank you," Ned said leaning back in his chair.

Ted stared blankly into the air. "According to you, Dan hasn't really spent time with any of the people that he kills. Maybe this is the first time he actually had to live with the people that he had to kill. He had to blend in. Whoever gave him the job knew that he was Dan Cahill and that he could easily get into the house. But he couldn't have known, they made him think that he is someone else."

"Oh my god," Amy said taking a step back. Everyone looked at her. "Did my brother have Evan attack me?"

Ian stood up and walked over to Amy and engulfed her in a hug.

Dan and Natalie walked back into the room with a cup of water. Nellie slowly grabbed the photo and pulled it under the table.

Dan looked at all of them and snickered, "What did we miss?"

"Amy started thinking about what Evan did and so we are trying to help her," Ian said grabbing the glass of water and handing it to Amy. Amy took the glass and drank some of it. Amy looked at Ian and then back at the glass of water. Amy dropped the glass and fainted.

Everyone got up and ran toward Amy. Nellie got right behind Natalie and whispered in her ear, "Did you leave Dan alone while he got the water?"

Natalie's eyes widened and she looked up at Nellie. Natalie nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: Try to Revive

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever have I owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you to all the people that are reading my story. I am really glad that you like it and hope you continues to read it. Also, let me say that you all are the first person besides myself to read this story. I never let my family read them, but I thought why not let someone see them, so I did. **

**In the last chapter, Amy fell on the floor unconscious...will she live to see another day or die in the hands of someone she loves? Hope you enjoy the next chapter... **

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 13: Try to Revive

Ian bent down and caught Amy before she hit the floor. She gently laid her down and check for a pulse. "There is no pulse, I have to start CPR." Ian started pumping Amy's lifeless chest. A few times he would stop and try and blow air into Amy's lungs.

"My sister can't die," Dan said grabbing Amy's hand tightly. "She can't die."

Nellie grabbed Natalie and took her to the other side of the room. She tapped Hamilton's shoulder before she went all the way over and he nodded. Hamilton got his sister and told them what to do and they nodded. They made it so that they would be able to control Dan if he came after anyone.

Nellie pulled Natalie over and asked, "What happened with the water?"

Natalie looked Nellie deep in the eyes. "What did you find out about Daniel?"

Nellie sighed. "Fiske found a picture of Dan killing a Cahill while he was kidnapped. We think that the Vespers drugged him and made him lose his memory and told him that he was raised and born as a Vesper. That they told him that he was born to kill Cahills. But when he is around you, he goes back to being a normal Dan."

"Oh my god," Natalie said leaning onto the wall. "I went to go and get a new blanket for Amy but there was none. I left the room. I yelled back at Dan in the kitchen that to make sure to make Amy's water cool, not hot and not cold. Dan must have changed and found the perfect chance to try and hurt Amy."

"I don't know," Nellie said grabbing Natalie's hand. "But whatever this is, we need to get you back to Dan so he will be normal. We saw a picture of what he is capable of and I don't really want to see anything like that."

Nellie pulled Natalie back into Dan's sight and walked over to Amy. Ian was still pumping her chest and giving her air, but she could see that he was starting to get tired. She leaned down and put her hands where his was and started pumping. Ian turned around and looked at Nellie. Nellie stared down at Amy concentrating, "Ian, I need you to give her air every once in a while like you have been. I will keep on giving her CPR and if she isn't back by the time I get tired we will alternate. Got it?"

Ian nodded and put some air into Amy's lungs. They kept on trying their hardest to bring Amy back.

It was Ian's turn. He swiftly put his hands where Nellie's were. He started pumping her chest again while Nellie gave her air. Ian looked down at Amy's pale face. He saw her eyes flutter a little. He stopped pumping and checked for a pulse; it was barely anything, but at least she had one. Amy moved her head a little to the side, "IV," Amy said hoarsely.

Sinead stood up and ran out of the room and came back with an IV. She got the needle out and put it into one of Amy's veins. She started squeezing the bag to make the fluids go into her system.

Amy's eyes opened slowly and Ian gave a sigh of relief. Amy pulled her hand away from her brother and curled up in a ball. Dan looked down at his sister wondering what was going on with her. He looked up at Ian, "What is wrong with her, what happened to her, and why doesn't she want to see me?"

Ian stared back at Dan with cold eyes. Nellie put her hand on his arm but he shook it off. "Daniel, your sister almost died. She was poisoned by the water that you gave her. She doesn't want to see you because of what you did to other Cahills and what you just did to her."

Dan stood up on his knees and stared at Ian in the eyes. "I would never hurt my sister, and I am not going to let a Cobra tell me that I didn't do."

"Stop," Amy said hoarsely. "Stop fighting."

The two boys looked at each other and then obeyed Amy. Hamilton went past them and picked Amy up. Sinead still was squeezing the IV bag to get the fluids into Amy's system. They both took Amy to her room and sat her down in her bed.

Amy leaned her head up to Sinead. "Sinead, we all know you like Hamilton and we all know that he likes you back. Don't fight him and don't drink. I want you both to make sure that Natalie doesn't leave my brother unless it is something important and don't let my brother kill anyone."

Sinead and Hamilton looked at each other and nodded. Amy smiled and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**This chapter is one that everybody has been waiting for; it kind of starts the suspense and shock. Also, please don't hate me by the end of this chapter, but remember that this story can go any way I want it to. I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 14: Truth and Lies

It had been a few days since Amy had been poisoned and the other Cahills hadn't left her room. They were so worried about her; they all watched her themselves.

Ian stood up and walked over to Amy. He leaned down so only she could hear him, "I need to talk to Daniel."

Amy smiled up at Ian and snickered, "Then talk to him; he's right here in the room."

Ian looked away and then back down at her with fierce eyes. "I need to talk to Daniel without Natalie."

Amy's lower lip began to quiver and she shook her head. "No, no. Natalie doesn't need to leave Dan."

"I need to find out what happened to you, Amy," Ian said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

The Madrigal blinked her eyes holding back tears. She looked around the room. "Reagan, Madison, Phoenix; take Natalie outside and don't let her in until I tell you to."

Natalie looked at Amy with wide eyes. She turned around and found Reagan, Madison and Phoenix behind her. She let go of Dan's hand and walked out of the room.

Dan watched Natalie walk out of the room and then his eyes fluttered. He looked around the room; a smirk almost appeared on his face, but he hid it before he could. Everyone stared at him. "Is Amy okay?" Dan asked walking over to Amy.

Ian stood in front of Dan so that he wouldn't be able to get too close to Amy. Dan stared up at Ian and Ian stared back down at him. "Amy's fine," Ian said in an icy tone.

Dan looked up at him angrily. "Let me see my sister," Dan said trying to go around Ian.

Ian moved over and blocked Dan again. "She's not your sister," Ian said quietly. "You tried to kill her. Why?"

Dan took a step back and looked all around the room. He snickered and turned back to Ian. "Of course she is my sister and I would never try and kill her; where would you even get that idea?"

"Because you got that water for Amy when we told you and Natalie to go and get it," Ian said walking over to Amy and grabbing her hand.

"What if Natalie did it?" Dan said throwing his arms in the air. "She could have done it, she came with me."

Nellie looked at the ground and swallowed. "Because Natalie said that she left you alone when you got the water. She went to go and try to find a blanket and she yelled back at you what temperature to have the water."

Dan looked over at Nellie with shocked eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I poisoned it. For all we know the water could have already been poisoned when I put it in the glass."

Hamilton came up behind Dan and put his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we know you aren't Dan Cahill, so give it up."

Dan turned around and looked at Hamilton with wide eyes. They figured him out, but he needed to still try and convince them that he was Daniel Cahill. "I am Dan Cahill. I'm right here in front of you and you see me. My sister is lying in that bed because she was poisoned but not by me."

Ian sighed and shook his head; he was getting angry. "Give it up…whoever you are. We know you are not Daniel Cahill. You are the Vesper assassin that killed many Cahills and you tried to kill the leader. So give it up and confess."

Dan turned around looked at Ian with angry eyes. Ian looked at him and started walking towards him. Hamilton took his hand off of Dan's shoulder and backed away. Dan smirked and stared at Ian. "Did the old fart tell you about it, or were you so smart you figured it out yourselves?"

Ian snickered and shook his head, still walking towards Dan. "Fiske showed up a picture of you assassinating a Cahill and we all put the pieces together. So who are you really?"

Dan smiled evilly and walked over to Ian. "I'm Daniel Vesper. My father is Damian Vesper and I was born to kill Cahills because of how stupid and traitorous they are. Hold on, let me make a call," Dan said and he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He put the phone up to his ear, "Vesper 1, get Luke Sparrow ready."

Dan heard something on the other end of the phone and smiled. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Dan smiled at them with a gleam in his eye.

They all heard a loud bang at the door. "Don't kill Luke," they heard Natalie yell. "Please, he's a good friend; he's like another brother."

Dan smirked and looked back at Ian. "I guess it won't be hard getting information from all of you if Luke has a gun to his head then."

Ian clenched his fist and started walking towards Dan. "Don't hurt my family," Ian said in and angry voice.

Amy sat up on the bed and looked at them. "Stop them! They could kill each other!" Amy yelled to the other Cahills.

They weren't fast enough. Ian came at Dan and threw out a kick. Dan grabbed his leg and punched Ian straight in the jaw. Ian fell to the floor. Dan stood over him with a smile on his face. Hamilton grabbed Dan's shoulder from behind him and Dan grabbed Hamilton's hand. He bent it back and Hamilton stepped back screaming in pain. Dan turned around and looked at all the others who were now standing still with their hands in the air. Dan smirked and then looked back at Ian.

Ian was lying on the ground and he started to get up. He put his hands in front of him and pushed himself up. He stood on his feet and put his hand on his mouth; it was bleeding. He stood back and looked at Dan, "How could you do this to your own family?"

Dan smiled at the Lucian and took a step towards him. "My family are the Vespers and this is what I do."

"You really don't know do you," Ian said shaking his head. "We are your real family. Amy is your sister, Nellie and Fiske are your guardians, and we are all your cousins. You got kidnapped by Vespers and was drugged to forget all about your childhood so they could make you think whatever they wanted you to. You are Daniel Cahill, but they made you someone else."

"You're lying," Dan said getting closer to Ian.

They door to the room opened and Reagan came into the room, "I heard a crash is everything alright?"

Dan looked over at the girl with angry eyes. He rushed over and grabbed a knife out of Ian's pocket and then ran over to the young girl.

"No!" Amy screamed as her brother put the knife to Reagan's neck.


	15. Chapter 15: Assassination

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. I told you in earlier chapters that someone would die. Is this someone going to be Reagan? You will have to read to find out; hope you enjoy...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 15: Assassination

Reagan's eyes went wide with fear. Dan looked at everyone while he was holding Reagan, "Now, do we want poor Reagan to get killed or not?"

"Don't hurt my sister," Hamilton said in an icy tone.

Dan smiled and began giving orders. Amy was shocked but she had a plan. She started tapping her fingers on the table beside her very lightly; only Ted could hear it.

Ted was just listening in horror at what Dan was saying when he heard a faint tapping. It was Morse code; _get Natalie to kiss him._ Ted sighed and started walking around the room, blindly.

Ned grabbed his brother's hand but he just pulled it back. "Ted, what are you doing?" Ned asked staying back.

Ted just kept on walking around the room. Dan looked over at Ted and put the knife harder on Reagan's throat. "What is he doing?" Dan asked in an icy tone.

Ted walked around the room feeling his way around it. He came close to Dan and felt Reagan's hair. He grabbed her head gently and stared into a blank space. "Reagan, are you okay?" Ted asked.

Reagan took a breath and held her head up so she wouldn't get cut. "Yes Ted, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ted asked still holding her head.

Reagan sighed and looked up at him. "Ted, I'm fine. Go back to your brother."

Ted nodded and walked away, but he didn't walk towards his brother. He pretended to not know where he was going and felt his way around the room. Amy smiled at Ted's brilliance. Ted felt his way around the room even though he knew exactly where to go. He grabbed the door knob without Dan seeing him and he nodded at Amy.

Amy stared at Ted as he instantly opened to door revealing Madison, Phoenix and Natalie. "Natalie, kiss him!" Amy yelled from across the room.

Natalie ran into the room as fast as she could and found Dan. She was shocked but she had to kiss him and fast or he would kill someone. Natalie ran to Dan and grabbed his face and made him look at her and she quickly kissed him before he would change back to the regular Dan.

Dan's eyes went wide and then they fluttered closed. He unwrapped his arm from around Reagan and she ran to her older brother. Dan put the hand that held the knife by his side and he wrapped the other hand around Natalie's waist. Natalie put her arms around Dan's neck and arched her back. Dan leaned over her kissing her.

Natalie pulled away from Dan and took a step back and stared at him. "Daniel, are you back?" Natalie said in a small voice.

Dan stared at her breathing heavily. He turned around and looked at everyone else. Hamilton and Madison where holding a crying Reagan. Ian had his hand wrapped around Amy while she cried into his shoulder. The Starling triplets were holding each other's hands. Jonah and Nellie were trying to calm down Phoenix by the door.

Dan suddenly remembered everything that had happened; everything from when he was kidnapped, every conversation he had with a Vesper, and what just happened. Dan sighed and looked down at the ground. He looked up and started walking towards Reagan. He held out his hand to put on her shoulder but she saw him and hid behind her brother. "Reagan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put the knife to your throat," Dan said setting the knife on the ground.

Natalie came up behind him and took the knife off the floor and sat it on a table on the other side of the room.

Reagan stared at Dan with horrified eyes. "You-you tried to k-kill me," Reagan said hoarsely.

Dan took a deep breath and shook his head. "I know, but I didn't mean to." Dan turned around and faced everyone in the room. "I can tell you everything I did, I remember now. And I'm so, so sorry for all the bad things I done. But when I was different, I told the Vespers top secret information that might get us in trouble."

Ian let go of Amy and walked towards Dan. "Daniel, what kind of trouble?" Ian said worriedly.

Dan looked Ian straight in the eye. "Assassination," was the one word Dan said, and that was the only word he had to say.


	16. Chapter 16: Brilliant Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots.**

**I hope you liked the last chapter; I decided that I couldn't kill the poor Holt, Reagan, but you never know what could happen when there are Vespers lurking around the corner. This story is turning out better than I thought it would and I really didn't expect anyone to follow it, but I am glad that you like it. **

**Some people say that the truth will set you free, however I don't think that they have ever heard of the Cahill's before; what will happen when the truth comes out and when will it? Keep reading to find out. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it...**

**PS: Please review!**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 16: Brilliant Plans

Everyone's eyes went wide with fear. Nellie walked over and grabbed Dan's arm and started to gently take him over to Amy's bed. Dan sat down on Amy's bed and everyone gathered around. "Dan," Nellie said looked at him. "I need you to tell us a summary of everything that happened. Tell us what information that you told the Vespers and anything else you think we need to know about."

Dan nodded and took a deep breath. "I was kidnapped and taken to one of the strongholds. They put a needle in my arm and I forgot about everything. When I woke up they told me my name was Daniel Vesper and that my father was waiting to see me. They told me that he was Damian Vesper or Vesper 1. I was told that I was born a Vesper and that I needed to kill Cahills."

"How many did you kill?" Sinead asked leaning in to hear the story.

Dan sighed and thought for a moment. "I think 123 Cahills. I remember each one; killing them with knives and gun with blood everywhere. I'm so sorry, and I could name them all but it really isn't important."

Amy took a deep breath and grabbed Dan's hand. "Go on, tell us what happened next."

Dan looked up at Amy with a sad smile. "Killed some and then reported back to V1. One day he called me and told me to come to his office that I had to get some files for some new Cahills that I had kill, but these I had to get information from first."

"Us," Reagan said rubbing her neck.

Dan nodded mutely. "I got there and he showed me a new identity, which was actually me. I thought I was Daniel Vesper and was taking on the role as Daniel Cahill who had been killed in custody. So I got all the information and was ordered to find out as much as possible and then kill…all of you."

Ian looked up at Dan. "And when you got around Natalie, you went back to your usual self."

"Yes," Dan said looking up at Ian. "I went into the mall and was trying to hide and not be seen. I saw Natalie go into the store alone and so I took my chance. I went in there and found her looking at the bracelet that she like. I grabbed her shoulders and surprised her. However, when she turned around, I saw her shocked face and her beautiful amber eyes and I forgot about everything. All I thought about was Natalie and our family; I forgot completely about the Vespers. But when Natalie left, I remembered and that is what happened with Amy."

Nellie looked at Amy and then back at Dan. "What were you looking for in the CCC when you first got here?" Nellie said in a hushed tone.

Dan looked over at his former au pair. "I was looking for any information that would come in handy with the Vespers. I told Ian and Amy that I was looking for a file on Lucy Hazel and I lied. Then Ian knew I was lying and asked me what I was really looking for and I told him the stronghold that held me because I wanted to go and attack them, and that was a lie."

"Then what did you find and tell the Vespers?" Ned said stepping to get closer to Dan.

Ted stepped up with his brother, "And what did you tell them about us?"

He looked up at the two brothers and sighed. "I told them that some Cahills found out the location of some of the strongholds and that they were going to attack them soon and to be ready. I told him that we knew about some Vesper assassins and that they needed to hide better. I told him what I thought Natalie was doing. That Ian didn't trust me. I told him…what each of you does every day. Whatever you told me, I basically told him. I even told him that I tried to kill Amy."

Natalie's eyes went wide with fear and she pushed by Nellie. She came right in front of Dan and stared him in the eye. "Daniel, where's Luke and what are they going to do to him?"

Amy looked at Natalie strangely and then she grabbed Natalie's hand. "Natalie, do you think that Luke is the Luke Sparrow? He comes here and visits every once in a while."

"And he was one of my best friends, like Lucy," Natalie said still staring at Dan. "What is going to happen to him?"

"Oh my god," Dan said rubbing his head. "Um, I called V1 to get him ready. He was kidnapped and they were going to kill him. I convinced him that I might need him one day so they didn't kill him but they did get some information from him. When I called, they said that he was ready. That means that I couldn't get all the information from all of you and we are going to threaten to kill him to get your information."

"When is he coming or when are they going to bring Luke?" Jonah asked coming closer to Dan.

Dan looked down at his hands and then back up with eyes of fear. "I said that I would only need him when I really needed help getting information. So they will probably be bringing him over or at least making contact soon."

Madison grabbed Ned's hand and took him back a little and whispered something in his ear. Ned pulled away and looked at the girl with wide eyes. He hugged her and picked her up and danced her around the room saying, "Madison, that is brilliant!"

Everyone looked over at them with shocked eyes. "What did Madison say that was so brilliant?" Phoenix said stepping near his famous old cousin.

They stopped and looked at all the others. Madison started walking towards them with a smiled on her face, "I have a plan and Ned thinks it is brilliant."

"You have a plan?" Reagan said smiling and feeling her twins head for a fever. The two girls laughed and they all walked over to the bed.

Madison told them the plan and they all agreed, with a smile on each of their faces.


	17. Chapter 17: Rogue Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**I would like to thank everyone who is reading/favoring/following my story. I couldn't let Reagan Holt die in the chapter before, but someone will die. What do you think Madison's brilliant plan is? Read hear to find out, hope you enjoy...**

**PS: Please Review...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 17: Rogue Complications

The phone rang at the Cahill mansion and Dan answered it. "This is Daniel Cahill," Dan said into the phone.

"We have Luke nearby," Damian said into the phone.

"Good," Dan said back into the phone. "I killed every single one of them except for Amy, but she isn't talking. I need you to bring Luke; I think she will break if she thinks someone else would die."

"No!" Amy yelled from across the room. "I have to see Luke to believe it. And I know you have others hostage. Bring every Cahill hostage you have and I will talk."

Dan looked over at Amy with worried eyes. He had to keep up his act and the others couldn't make a sound. "Bring them. She says that if she sees that Luke and any others are alive she will talk." Dan had to whisper this next part into the phone, "But she never said that we couldn't kill them after we killed her."

Dan heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Fine, the girl will get what she wants. I will get all the Cahill hostages I have, but make sure that the girl has no contact with anyone so there will be no fights when I get there."

Dan turned and looked at all the worried faces and smiled. "I will watch Amy personally the entire time to make sure she has no contact with any other contacts. The girl did make a request though; she said that the hostages had to be here in two hours."

"Fine," Vesper one said. "Two hours and we will be there." There was a click on the phone and Vesper 1 hung up.

Dan looked at all the others and said, "The plan worked."

Everyone sighed in relief. Nellie came up and stood in front of everybody. "We need to call some more Cahills in so they can help us."

"No!" Amy said stepping up with wide eyes. She breathed for a minute and calmed down. "We can't call anyone else in. I don't want them to get hurt if it all goes south. And what if they are watching us?"

"Then we are screwed," Phoenix said sitting in a chair.

"Not exactly," Fiske said stepping into the room.

Amy stood up and looked at her uncle. "And where have you been?"

"Amy," Fiske said walking closer to the Cahills. "I heard everything and saw what happened. Myself coming in here wouldn't help any of us would it?"

Amy looked at her uncle and then shrugged her shoulder. Fiske nodded, "Now, we don't have to worry about that. I have already checked for listening devices and cameras so we don't have to worry about it. But you still can't call the other Cahills to come and help either. Amy said that she didn't want any more people to get hurt, but we still can't call any of them."

"So, we can't call any of them for backup and we can't even call to tell the hostages families that they have been found or nothing?" Dan said looking at his uncle.

"No, Dan," Fiske said turning to his nephew. "We can't. There have been known Cahills to be Vespers and we don't want word getting back to them that we have assembled an army. Plus there are Vespers on the streets that watch the Cahills."

Amy looked down at her hands and sighed, "Like Evan."

"Yes, my dear, exactly like Evan," Fiske said looking down at the girl and putting and hand on her shoulder. "Evan went to your school and used to date Amy; he was as close as family to you guys and could have gotten any information he wanted."

Ian looked up at all the other Cahills with concerned eyes. "If we can't call back up or even talk to anyone outside the house, then what are we going to do to fight the Vespers?"

Nellie smiled at all the kids. "I got that covered," she said smirking.

Every single one of the Cahills looked at Nellie strangely. Dan looked at Nellie and slowly walked towards her, "What do you have in mind?"

Nellie turned and started walking towards the door. "I think I have something that you will like, Dan."

Dan smiled and followed Nellie out the door. Amy walked over to Natalie and looked down at her. "Whatever Nellie is going to show us and if you two are going to date, I would recommend not giving him anything that is like this."

Natalie looked up at Amy with a smile, "I most likely won't."

All the Cahills followed Nellie out of the room and down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18: Weapons and Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you for all the people that reviewed my story so far; I really appreciate the comments. Please, if you can, I would like to hear what all of you have to say about my story...whether it be good or bad. Please review...**

**What did you think of Madison's brilliant plan? Where do you think Nellie is taking them? Who's blood will be shed by the end of this chapter? **

**PS: Please review...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 18: Weapons and Blood

They followed Nellie down the stairs and into the CCC.

Amy walked into the room and looked around. "What are we doing in here?"

Nellie smiled and walked over to a picture frame. She put her hand behind the bottom right corner and pushed a button. Three walls flipped around and the conference table turned over. Weapons and poisons filled the room.

The Cahills looked all over the room in awe. Dan started jumping up and down and ran to one of the walls, "This is awesome!"

"Oh no," Amy said put her hand on her head. "Now Dan will be coming in here every day and getting weapons and crashing the place."

"Don't worry Amy," Nellie said walking over to the table. "Only myself, Fiske, and all the branch leaders, which is you, Ian, Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah, can get to the weapons. The button has a finger print scanner."

"Thank God," Ian said sighing with relief.

All the Cahills walked around the room looking at all the weapons.

Natalie picked up another gun and a few new darts. She walked over to the wall and grabbed a knife off of the wall. She twirled it around in her fingers. "Nice, this is going to be good," Natalie said looking at the others.

Ian went to one of the walls and picked up a gun. He cocked it and rolled it around in his hands. He walked around the room looking at all the weapons, "I can't believe that the great peace making Madrigals have all these weapons."

Hamilton stood back with his sistesr and smiled. "We're Tomas; we'll just fight with our fists." Reagan and Madison both nodded.

Jonah walked with his little cousin Phoenix around the room. Phoenix picked up a small gun and a sword. Jonah's eyes widened, "Are you sure you know how to use that?"

Phoenix turned and looked at Jonah. He sighed, "I was raised as a Janus, of course I know how to use it. Do you know how to use them?"

Jonah snickered and picked up a sword and a few poisons. "Trust me, I do."

The Starling triplets walked over to one of the walls smiling. They came up to these three matching guns. Each triplet grabbed a gun and looked at them. "I agree with Natalie, these things are nice," Sinead said looking at the gun.

Dan walked over to the wall and grabbed a samurai sword and a couple of throwing stars. He stared at them and then looked at his sister with his eyes gleaming, "These are awesome!"

Amy shook her head and walked around the room. She found a small gun and a knife. She picked them both up and looked at them closely. She sighed and walked over to the other Cahills.

Fiske carried a box over to Amy and Dan and looked them in the eyes. "You don't have to use these but when you hear who's they were, you might want to."

He opened the box and showed small hand guns that were exactly the same. Dan and Amy looked down at the guns in awe; one had an elegantly written H on it and the other had an A on it. "Our parents," Amy said quietly.

Fiske nodded and held the box in front of them. Dan grabbed the gun with the A on it and looked at it gently. Amy picked up the other gun and rolled it around in her hands, inspecting every inch of it. They both kept the guns.

Fiske smiled and closed the box. He turned around and looked at all the Cahills. "Okay, the Vespers will be here soon and we have to get ready. Grab some weapons and we will give them to the hostages when we get ready to fight."

They grabbed as many weapons as they could carry and ran into the living room. Amy sat the weapons she had in her hand down and concealed her two guns and knife under her clothes. She looked at everyone else and quickly slipped away. Amy ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I have to make this look believable," Amy said to her own reflection. She pulled out the knife that she had concealed under her clothes and looked at it. Amy gritted her teeth and cut her arm; Amy screamed in pain.

The blood started running down her arm. Amy's lower lip quivered and she put the knife in the other hand. She took a deep breath and cut her other arm; Amy screamed again at the pain.

Dan was in the living room when he heard a scream. Everyone looked up and Dan looked around the room, "I'll go and see what it is."

Dan walked down the hallway and towards the bathroom when he heard another scream. He ran to the room and knocked on the door. "Amy is everything okay?"

Amy looked up from her new three bleeding cuts. She looked at the door with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm fine Dan," Amy said cutting another cut on her leg and she screamed.

Dan's eyes widened and he banged on the door harder. "Amy let me in. You don't sound alright."

Amy sat on the toilet and started to cry. She started to rip her clothes. She looked up at the door. "Dan," Amy said in a quivering voice, "I need you to do something for me."

Dan stepped back and looked at the door. "Amy let me in," Dan said in a sincere voice.

Amy got up and leaned against the wall and walked to the door. She opened the door slowly. Dan saw all the cuts and blood that covered Amy; and her clothes were ripped. Dan's mouth dropped and he walked into the room and looked at Amy.

Amy stared back it her brother while a tear rolled down her cheek. "I need you to hit me. I need bruises to make it look real."


	19. Chapter 19: A Not-So Wounded Soldier

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever have I owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you for the reviews and the messages I have gotten from all of you. I really appreciate all the comments and I am glad that all of you like my story. I try my best to make it go through great. **

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Do you think that Dan will really hurt his sister, or do you think that Daniel Vesper will make a come-back? What will happen to Amy? And, most importantly, will their brilliant plan work? Answers to these questions are coming in this chapter and later chapters so keep reading to find out what happens...**

**PS: Please review... ;-)**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 19: A Not-So Wounded Soldier

"No!" Dan said staring at his sister. "I am not going to get hit you, not after everything I've already done to this family."

Amy looked down at her hands and sat back on the toilet. "I need you to, Dan. They won't believe that you really killed the others if I didn't put up a fight."

Dan ran his fingers through his hair. Dan sighed and looked back at his sister, "What if we get Nellie or Natalie to use make up and make it look like bruises? They know how to do that."

"It won't work," Amy said a few more tears going down her already tear streaked face. "They will know that it isn't real. They will know and expect something and then the plan will no longer work and they will probably kill everybody."

Dan sighed and knelt in front of his sister. "Amy, I can't hit you. I don't want anyone else to hurt you."

Amy grabbed her brother's hand and looked him in the eye. "Dan, it's either you do it or I get someone else to do it. I would rather have my brother do it to me than anyone else, but if I have to I will go and get Ian, and if he doesn't I will find someone that will."

Dan sighed and looked up at his sister. He nodded slowly and stood up. He grabbed Amy's arms and helped her up, "I'll do it, but not in here."

Amy nodded and followed her brother out the door. Dan put an arm around Amy's shoulder and walked with her to another room. They walked into the living room so they could get to another room in the house.

Natalie heard someone coming so she stopped what she was doing and looked at the hallway. She saw Dan walking with Amy who had cuts and blood all over her now ripped cloths. Natalie put her hand to her mouth and took a deep breath, "Oh my god, Amy."

Everyone heard Natalie and looked at her; they followed her eyes and saw Amy and Dan. Nellie looked at the poor girl and then started walking towards her, "Amy, what happened to you?"

"Amy?" Phoenix said bewildered.

Ian's eyes went wide with fear. "Amy who did this to you?" he asked walking towards Amy. Amy put her head down and looked at her feet and hugged herself. Dan kept his hand around his sister and looked straight ahead. Ian got closer to Amy and Dan. "What happened to you?" Ian asked in a louder voice.

Amy stopped and turned her head and looked at Ian. "I'm sorry," Amy said in a small voice and then she turned back around and continued walking with her brother.

Amy and Dan walked into a room and shut the door right when Ian got to it. Dan looked the door behind him. Ian grabbed the door knob and started to try and open it. Everyone ran over to the door and tried to help Ian but it wouldn't budge.

Dan looked at his sister with tears welling up in his eyes. Amy straightened up in front of Dan and lifted her head. "I'm ready," Amy said staring at her brother.

Dan lifted his hand but stopped, "Amy I can't do this."

"Dan you have to," Amy said grabbing his hand. She held it tight in her grip. "Let's just get it over with and I won't blame you for anything; no one will. Now, just do it."

Dan sniffled and made a fist. He punched his sister in the face and she fell back screaming to the ground. Dan heard a lot of banging on the door and a lot of screaming. Dan fell to the floor and grabbed his sister. He turned her over and hugged her.

Amy wrapped her arms around her brother. She cried a little on his shoulder. "You need to do it again," Amy whispered into her brother's ear.

Dan pulled her away tears rolling down both their eyes. He took a deep breath. He punched his sister in the stomach and she screamed in pain. Amy rolled around gripping her stomach and then turned back around to Dan, "Again."

The Madrigal sighed and stood up. Dan kicked his sister on her legs, hard. Amy screamed and then rolled over, "One more time, Dan. Then it's over," she said quietly.

Dan nodded and choked back tears. He stared down at his sister and then kicked her in her back. Amy arched her back and screamed in pain. Dan dropped to the floor and hugged his sister. Amy stuffed her head into Dan's chest and cried. She looked up at him and said quietly, "It's over Dan. You're not going to hurt me anymore."

Dan nodded again silently. He wrapped one arm around his sister's back and one under her legs and he picked her up. Dan lifted her up and carried her to the door. Amy snuggled up against her brother crying.

Dan opened the door with the hand he had behind Amy's back. He opened the door to find all the Cahills staring at him and his sister. Ian was in front staring at Amy in his arms. Ian looked up at Dan with fierce eyes, "What did you do to her?"

"Ian, I told him to do it," Amy said in a hoarse voice. "I had to find a way to make it look believable. And this is the only way I could think to do it."

Nellie walked over to Dan and rubbed Amy's head. "My God, Amy. Are you alright?" Nellie asked fear in her eyes.

Ned grabbed his brother and sister's hand and dragged them over to Amy. Ned stood in front of the brother and sister and looked at Amy in Dan's arms. Ned looked at her cuts and then into her eyes, "How bad does it hurt Amy?"

Amy looked up at Ned and sighed, "About a nine. It just hurts; I can't fight in this kind of pain."

"How bad are the wounds?" Ted said staring into space.

Sinead looked over her brother and examined Amy. "Ted, she had a black eye. Bruises on her legs and arms, and she is gripping her stomach and won't lay all the way on her back so I think there may be bruises there too. She has four cuts on her body, about two inches each. There is blood all over her body and her clothes are ripped."

Dan sighed and looked down at his sister with tears in his eyes. Amy looked up at her brother, "It's not your fault, I told you to do it." Dan nodded and looked back up at the triplets.

Ted sighed and nodded. Then he lifted his head up quickly and put his hands on his sibling's shoulders. "What about the liquid we created that basically healed you but made every injury you have look the same. It will keep Amy's wounds but it's just like putting medicine and a bandage on."

Sinead's eyes went wide and she looked over at Ned. "That would work, do we have any left? I remember trying it on you two but it didn't help, but it did help with some cuts I got from projects that I worked on."

"Yea we have some, it's in my desk," Ned said running out of the room. His brother and sister ran out following him.

Dan carried his sister to a chair that they had set out that they would tie her to, so it would look like she was trapped. He sat his sister down gently in the chair, while everyone came over to make sure that she was okay. The Starling triplet came rushing back into the room towards Amy. Sinead knelt down in front of Amy and opened the pill bottle. She pulled out two pills and held them out in front of Amy, "They have no side effects and they will make you feel better, but any wounds you get after that you will feel and will have to be treated."

Amy nodded and took the pills. She opened her mouth and swallowed them. She gripped the chair and put her head down. A few seconds later, Amy looked up at everyone with wide eyes, "The pain is gone."

Ian grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "The wounds are still fresh and she is still bleeding a little bit. Amy, are you sure there is no pain?"

Amy smiled and looked up at Ian. "There is no pain; I feel nothing."

"Okay," Nellie said grabbing some rope. "Do you have your weapons concealed in your clothes?" Amy nodded and Nellie smiled. "Now, we are going to put this rope around Amy, but we are making it easy for you to get out."

Nellie, Dan, Ian and Natalie started to wrap the rope around Amy. They wrapped it loosely and made is easy so Amy could get up and fight. They grabbed went into the bathroom and wiped some blood off the floor and took it into the living room and spread it around to look like a fight. Every heard a car outside and rushed to hide somewhere.

Dan pulled out a gun and put it at his side. He looked over at his sister, "Are you ready? This will be the best performance of our life."

Amy giggled and looked back at her brother. "I'm ready, let's put on the act."


	20. Chapter 20: The Perfect Act

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you all for all the great reviews and messages that you send me; I really like hearing it. I am also glad that you all like the story...I am having a good time writing it. So what did you think that is going to happen next? The perfect act being played as the brilliant plan is occurring. **

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 20: The Perfect Act

They heard several car doors open and close. Dan took a deep breath and started towards the door. He opened to door and looked outside. Vesper 1 was at the door. Dan opened the door wide and let him in along with Evan, Isabel and Luke. Luke had duct tape over his mouth and many cuts over his body. Amy's lower lip quivered and she turned her head to the side.

Dan guided the Vespers to the now bloody living room. They all saw a tear streaked and beaten Amy tied to a chair. Isabel held Luke by his shirt and kept him far back away from her. Evan smiled and walked over to Amy, "Well, well. Look what we have here." Evan walked behind Amy and ran his fingers through her messed up hair. Amy flinched when he put his fingers on her neck.

"Get away from me you freak," Amy said through gritted teeth. Evan smirked and walked away. Amy looked over at Dan and Vesper 1. "You said that you would bring all the hostages you have. When I see them, I will talk."

Vesper 1 smirked and walked towards the young girl. "Alright, we will do as we said. But, there better not be any funny business." Damian Vesper turned to Dan and stared at him, "Daniel, I need you to watch her while we go out and get the other hostages." Dan nodded and the three Vespers left leaving Luke lying on the ground.

As soon as the Vespers left the room, Dan ran over to Luke on the floor. He looked down at Luke and asked, "Are you alright?"

Luke looked up at Dan weirdly and then his eyes fixed on Amy. Amy stared back down at the boy and sighed, "He's back to normal and he is on our side. Listen to me quickly, we are going to fight. Everyone is hiding and when all the hostages get in here we are going to give you all weapons and we are going to defeat the Vespers."

Luke looked from Amy to Dan and back to Amy. Luke took a deep breath and nodded. Dan stood up and went back over to Amy with the gun by his side.

The Vespers came back into the room with about 23 different Cahills. They had a Vesper walking each one. Amy looked at each one while they were thrown to the ground. She recognized them from training sessions, meetings, and them just coming over to hang out, but she had come in contact with each one.

Amy's eyes started to water and she looked down at her feet. "Okay I will tell you anything you want to know," Amy said looking up at Dan.

"No, Amy don't," a Vesper hostage said looking up at her. The Vesper behind the hostage said, "Shut up," and kicked her down.

"Don't hurt any of them, and I will tell you," Amy said leaning forward.

Evan snickered and walked up to Amy. He lifted his hand towards Dan. Dan pointed his gun at Amy's head. Evan got to Amy and smirked. "Tell us what the clues are to the master serum," Evan said rubbing her cheek.

Amy smiled. She pulled her hands forward and the ropes slid off. She put her hand by her side and pulled her mother's gun out from beside her and put it against Evan's chest, "Over my dead body."

Dan pointed his father's gun at Vesper 1 and the other gun he had at Isabel. "Get out here!" Dan yelled and all the other Cahills came out from hiding.

"Evan's mine," Ian said coming out from behind a door pointing his gun straight at Evan. All the others came out gripping their weapons and walking towards the Vespers.

Nellie cocked her huge shot gun and smiled. Natalie ran to Luke and cut the rope that held his hands behind his back. Luke rubbed his wrists and ripped off the tape that covered his mouth. Natalie held out a small hand gun to Luke and he took it. He stood up and walked towards the others.

Ian came over to Amy and put his gun on Evan's chest. Amy nodded and walked away from her ex. Amy walked in the middle of the floor. She stared straight at Damian. "Let me tell you something about Cahills Vesper 1. You see, when you mess with one of us, you get all of us. And when you mess with all of us, you are not going to be able to get away. We are Cahills, and we are unstoppable."

Vesper 1 just stared at Amy with fierce eyes. Amy walked past him with a smirk on her face. Damian turned around and pulled out a gun and started to point it at Amy. "Amy, watch out!" Natalie yelled from across the room.

Amy turned around and kicked her foot in the air. She knocked the gun right out of his hands. She bent down and pulled knife out of her boot and kicked the Vesper in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. She ran behind him and put the knife to his throat and the gun to his head. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Let my family go, and I might spare your life."

Vesper 1 took a deep breath and looked at his fellow Vespers. He nodded and they let all the Cahills go. The hostages ran to the other side of the room and grabbed any weapon they could find.

Amy smiled and tapped her finger on her gun faintly. She had already tried this trick and she wanted to see if it would work for a second time.

Ted's head shot up and he smiled. He heard the tapping. It had to be Amy; she was the only one that knew about the plan. He heard her tapping; _there will be a fight. Get ready._

Ted nodded and whispered to his sister and brother. They whispered to the people beside them and soon all the Cahills knew the message. Amy smirked and pushed Vesper 1 away from her. He stumbled away from her rubbing his neck. Amy swiftly walked back over to the Cahills.

"You messed with the wrong Cahills," Amy said pulling out her mother's gun. She pointed it straight at Damian's heart.

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so you just saw the beginning of the brilliant plan. As I told you in earlier chapters someone(s) is going to die. Also you know that I update everyday, so this may be a pointless question, but if you read this and the next chapter is already up...please pause for a moment and answer this question in the reviews (I would really like to know what your guess would be). **

**Which soldier do you think will be wounded in the next chapter? **

**Please Review...**


	21. Chapter 21: Six Bullets

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed/messaged/read my story and I am glad that you are liking it so far. I am having a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it further as the new chapters unfold. It, however I am sad to say, that it is getting closer and closer to the end. I hope you like the next chapter and find out the identity of the wounded soldier...**

**PS: Please Review... **

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 21: Six Bullets

Each Cahill had their weapons ready to attack. The Vespers were caught off guard and weren't really prepared for this. Vesper 1 pulled out a gun and pointed it at Amy. "If you want a battle, then that is what you are going to get," Damian said looked at his fellow Vespers.

Vesper 1 looked at each of the Vespers and they started running towards the Cahills. The first attacked Dan and he fell to the ground. Dan rolled on the floor with the man and then he punched the man in the jaw; the Vesper was knocked out.

Vespers attacked from everywhere. They took down some of the weak hostages really quickly, knocking them unconscious. Amy took on three Vespers at one time and made each one unable to fight.

A group surrounded Ian and Natalie and they both used each other to attack. Ian cupped his hands and Natalie jumped into them and kicked two Vespers in the chest. Natalie landed on her feet and pointed her dart gun at a Vesper and pulled the trigger yet not killing the man.

The Holt siblings used their fists and punched and kicked any Vesper that came near them. They easily fought back the Vespers and decreasing the quantity of enemies quickly.

The Starling triplets shot down as many Vespers as they could. Ted never really shot his gun unless on came up and grabbed him. The three of them injured many.

Jonah and Phoenix used their swords and cut many Vespers. They cut most of them on the leg and they fell to the ground and others they cut on the arms or shoulder so that they would be out of the fight.

Nellie didn't want to kill any Vespers because they could be used for information later. She hit any that came near her with the butt of her huge shot gun.

Fiske used a dart gun and shot as many Vespers as he could. He used a new poison that paralyzed the person being shot with it but didn't let them feel pain.

Ian ran towards Evan and pulled out his gun. They all heard a loud crack and Evan stopped. He looked down at his chest and saw a hole in it with blood trickling down his shirt. Evan looked back up at Ian with wide eyes and he fell to the ground.

The next thing you heard was another crack and Isabel went down. They all turned around and saw Dan's gun still pointed at the woman Vesper. He looked over at Ian and Natalie and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

They nodded and continued with the fight.

The Cahills fought back as many Vespers as they could and eliminated many out of the fight. But when a Vesper went down more just kept coming in. It was like the number wasn't decreasing. The Cahills started getting tired. Natalie couldn't shoot all the Vespers coming at her, the Holts started breathing really hard and getting tired, Jonah and Phoenix almost couldn't hold their swords anymore, and the Starlings were starting to lose their accuracy. The hostages were already weak from the lack of food and water and were easily getting tired.

Amy pointed her gun and shot a Vesper down. Ian quickly ran up a few feet behind Amy and started shooting Vespers. Dan went over to his sister and started helping her. Nellie stood back and shot Vespers down as well as Fiske.

Everyone heard a loud bang and they all stopped; Vespers and Cahills. Next thing they heard was someone fall to the ground. Amy looked around the room and saw Ian lying on the floor with blood flowing out of his chest. "Ian!" Amy yelled starting to run towards him.

"Stay where you are!" Vesper 1 yelled.

Amy stopped and slowly turned around to face Damian Vesper. She turned her head and looked at him; he had a smile on his face. Amy looked down in his hand and saw the smoking gun. Amy got so mad she didn't even care. "Nellie, help Ian and Dan cover her," Amy said starting to walk towards Vesper 1.

"Stop!" Vesper 1 yelled. His tone of voice even chilled his own followers.

Amy ignored him and kept on walking. Nellie and Dan went over to Ian and helped him. Amy snickered when she was walking, "You know I got into this knowing nothing. I just one day had to go all over the world for something in know nothing about, and then the people fighting with me now, were trying to kill me. And then two years later, you stupid Vespers came into the picture and started trying to kill me. My own boyfriend was trying to kill me. Do you want to know what is different about the two times though?" She got no answer from Vesper 1. She smiled, "This time…I am ready."

Fiske sighed and looked at his niece. "Amy stop!" Fiske yelled from the other side of the room.

"No Fiske!" Amy yelled back still staring straight at Damian.

Damian smirked and looked down at the girl. "You know, you should listen to your uncle."

Amy smiled and shook her head. "I am ready. You want to kill me…then do it. Me and you, one on one. We each get one gun with six bullets. We fight to the death. A Vesper will make sure about my weapons, and a Cahill will make sure about yours. Do we have a deal?"

Vesper 1 looked down at the girl with wondering eyes. He would like the chance to eliminate the girl for good so he would have no interruptions while trying to take over the world. "Fine," Damian said in an icy tone.

Amy turned on her heel and walked back over to the Cahills; she went straight to Ian. "Is he okay?" Amy asked Nellie with worried eyes.

Nellie sighed and looked up at the girl. "I honestly don't know. He will need to go to a hospital, but that won't be happening now; we won't be able to get him out of here."

Amy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "We will have to take him after I do the fight."

"Are you crazy?" Dan asked in a crazed tone. "He could kill you. I mean look what the guy did to me with one needle. He has six bullets."

"And I have six," Amy said staring up at her brother. "We've both dodged death a million times, what makes you think I can't do it a couple more times?"

Natalie walked up and sat down next to her brother. She looked down at him with tears streaming down her face. She lifted her head and looked up at Amy. "Kill the Vesper for what he did to my brother," Natalie said in a stern voice.

Amy nodded. All the other Cahills came up around them. Jonah pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Amy; it was a green bullet. Sinead took her friends hand and put a yellow bullet in her hand. Hamilton came over and put a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him and he handed her a blue bullet. Nellie looked up at the girl and handed her a shining silver bullet. She looked at it more closely and it had a fancy H on it. Fiske walked over and pulled another silver bullet out but this one had and elegantly written A on it.

Amy looked down at the five bullets in her hand. She felt something touch her arm and she looked down. She saw a bloody hand touching her. Amy lifted her head and looked at Ian. Ian gave her a sad smile. He sighed and coughed up a little blood. A tear rolled down Amy's cheek. Ian pulled his hand up and searched in his pocket; he pulled out a red bullet and put it in her hand.

Amy looked up at all of them and they stared back at her. "You have to win this," Ian said hoarsely.

She looked down at the boy she loved and nodded. Amy leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "I will, and it will be all over," Amy whispered to all of them.

The Madrigal stood up and walked over to the Vespers. She looked down at her mother's gun and put the bullets in them. Amy walked over to a Vesper where he checked her and took out all her weapons except for the gun. He took the gun and checked inside and saw all the bullets. The Vesper looked up at her with strange eyes and she shrugged, "It's a family heirloom."

Vesper 1 stared at her and then walked over to the Cahills. Dan stood in front of him and checked for his weapons. He found none except for the fully loaded gun in Damian's hand. Dan looked over at his sister and nodded. Amy walked back over to her family and Damian walked back over to the Vespers.

Amy cocked her gun and walked forward a little. Vesper 1 smiled and cocked his gun and pulled it up in front of him. He pulled the trigger and Amy bent backwards and dodged the bullet. Amy stood back up and looked at him.

Amy ran towards the Vespers dodging two more bullets. She got to Damian and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards and looked up at the girl. She smiled down at him and then he smiled. He pulled his legs to the side and tripped Amy. She fell to the ground with a loud thump.

The Madrigal blinked her eyes and got her focus back, and when she did she saw Damian above her with the gun pointed straight at her heart. She saw his finger going towards the trigger and she rolled out of the way just in time.

Damian had used four bullets and Amy used none. Amy got off the ground and stood up. She pointed her gun at Vesper 1's leg and shot; she hit her mark. Damian stumbled a little and grabbed his leg. He looked up at the girl with worried eyes.

Amy ran towards the Vesper ready to attack. She ran up to him and started to kick. Vesper 1 grabbed her leg and she stumbled on one leg. He pulled her towards him and he put his gun to her head. "I guess it's over," Damian said putting his finger on the trigger.

Amy's eyes widened and she flipped herself around the leg he was holding. She pushed off of him and he fell to the ground, again. He shot into mid air when she flipped. Amy turned around and shot him in the shoulder with another bullet. She smiled and looked over at him, "You have one more bullet; use it wisely," she said with a smirk.

Damian pointed to gun at her head and shot. Amy ducked and dodged the bullet. Amy smiled and walked over to him. "I win," Amy said looking down at the Vesper.

Vesper 1 got mad. His eyes went wide; he looked over at his fellow Vespers and they looked back at him. He smiled and looked down beside him. Damian grabbed a knife that was lying on the floor and cut the back of Amy's leg.


	22. Chapter 22: No Rules, No Pulse

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, character, or plots. **

**Thank you all for the great reviews and all of you that are reading. I hope you are liking the story; I am enjoying telling it. Now that we have the identity of the wounded soldier, Ian, do you think that he will live? Will Amy defeat the devious Vesper 1? Keep reading and remember to review...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 22: No Rules, No Pulse

Amy fell down to the ground gripping her leg and screaming in pain. Phoenix walked up beside Dan and yelled, "He can't do that. The rules said that he could only use a gun and six bullets."

Vesper 1 turned to the kid and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hate to break the news to you kid, but we Vespers don't play by the rules."

"Neither do Cahills," Amy said looking at him. Damian looked down at the girl with strange eyes. Amy pulled her hand from behind her and threw a knife straight at Damian's hand.

The knife when through and stuck in the Vespers hand and he gripped it screaming. Amy got up slowly holding her leg and she walked over to Damian. She looked down at him and pulled up her gun. She shot right beside the Vespers head, making him flinch.

She bent down and took the knife out of his hand. Amy knelt beside the Vesper and put the knife to his throat. "How does it feel to be on the other end of the battle?" Amy said staring him straight in the eyes.

"It's not over yet," Damian said with a smirk on his face.

Amy smiled and put her gun right beside his ear and shot. It didn't hit Damian but the loud noise probably made him not be able to hear many things.

Vesper 1 flinched and grimaced in pain. He rolled his head around trying to be able to hear again. And finally he made the ringing stop. He looked up at the girl with worried eyes. "If you are going to ask me a question, then I get to ask one. How does it feel to be a killer?"

Amy was taken aback by the question. She stared at him with fierce eyes. "When it comes to Vespers, no one is a killer," Amy said digging the knife deeper into his throat.

Damian pulled his head up a little so he wouldn't get cut. Vesper 1 smirked and stared up at the Madrigal. "Then why don't you go ahead and kill me?"

Amy smiled at him and shook her head, "Well…if that is what you want." Amy put the gun at his stomach and she pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced into his stomach and he screamed in pain, "That was for all the Cahills that have been hurt by any Vesper." Amy stared into his eyes and got close to his face. She put the gun to his head and looked at him. "And this is for Ian," Amy whispered and pulled the trigger.

The Vespers body flinched and then went limp. Amy pulled the knife off of his throat and stood up with the gun still in her hand. Amy turned back to the other Vespers who were now looking at the young girl in disbelief. They were scared. "Go now, or suffer the same fate? It's your choice, but be warned. If you mess with a Cahill, you will end up like him," she said pointing to the dead body of their leader.

All the Vespers looked from the girl, to the body, and then back to Amy. They all ran out the door.

Amy sighed and walked back over to her family. She had a few tears rolling down her cheek, "Am I a killer? Am I a murderer?" Amy asked staring at her brother with fear in her eyes.

Dan wrapped his arm around his sister and held her close. "No Amy, you're not any of those things."

Nellie looked took a deep breath and looked up at everyone, "We need to get Ian to a hospital right now."

"Is it bad?" Amy asked wrapping Natalie in her arms.

Nellie looked up at the girl that just saved their lives from the evil Vespers. Nellie's lower lip started to quiver, "I just lost a pulse."


	23. Chapter 23: Life Saver

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**Thank you all for reviewing on this story; I really like hearing what you say whether it be good or bad. I am also glad that there are so many people reading my story. Did you enjoy the last chapter? Will Ian die or not? Here's the next chapter...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 23: Life Saver

Nellie began looking all over Ian. She felt his head, his chest, and the wound. "I think the bullet is still in there. I don't know if it hit any major places or not, but it could kill him."

"Well, we need to get him out of here," Natalie said walking over to her brother.

Sinead looked over Nellie and then looked up at everyone. "He won't make it. We are going to have to do it here; by ourselves."

Amy looked down at the dying Lucian. Her lower lip quivered and tears streamed down her face. "Okay," Amy said gulping the lump in her throat. "Hamilton, Jonah, carry him over to the couch; quickly. Sinead, go get an IV and an oxygen mask and tank. Nellie, we have to get that bullet out and fast."

Jonah and Hamilton carefully picked up Ian and took him over to the couch. Sinead nodded and ran out of the room. Nellie stood up and started walking to the couch. "Amy, I don't know if it can," Nellie said turning her head to the girl. "I may have been trained but I've never done any kind of surgery to anyone, or even know how to do it."

"None of us have," Amy said staring down at Ian. "We just need to get the bullet out of him and then treat it."

Sinead came running back into the room and went over to Ian's right side. Sinead held up his arm and cleaned off a part of it. She stuck the needle into his arm and put the IV in. Sinead started squeezing the bag. "Natalie, I need you to turn that nob and put the mask on Ian," Sinead said to Ian's sister while pointing to the oxygen tank.

Natalie ran over and turned the nob. She took the mask and gently strapped it around Ian's head. Natalie touched his neck and felt for a pulse; she sighed in relief. "He has his pulse back, but when is someone going to get the bullet out of my brother?"

Nellie looked up at the girl with concerned eyes. "When we can find someone to do it. We don't need to hit anything major and we need to be as careful as possible. Do you know who can do it or not?"

"Amy can," Natalie said looking up at Amy.

Everyone looked up at Amy. Amy stared back at Natalie in disbelief and fear. "But I-I've never done any-anything like it before. Yea I m-may know how to, but I don't think I can."

Nellie stood up and ran to the first aid kit. She came back with alcohol, a lot of wipes, and a pair of tweezers. She handed the tweezers to Amy, "Listen to me, you have to. You are the only one that knows how to."

Amy took the tweezers in her hand and gripped them. She knelt on her knees beside the couch. She stared at Ian and then sighed shakily. Amy looked at the wound right near Ian's heart and moved the tweezers over it. She put the end of the tweezers in the wound and began searching for the bullet.

Ian grounded in pain and moved his head. Amy's head shot up and looked at him. She could see his eyes starting to move. Amy looked back at the bullet hole and searched faster, "Give him something for pain."

Sinead looked over at her brothers. Ned nodded and grabbed his brother's hand. They both ran out of the room.

Ian started moving more; he could only feel pain. Amy looked down at the boy she loved. "Ian, listen to me. You can't move or I could hurt you. Ned and Ted have went to get you pain medication. Try to control the pain, it's all in your mind," Amy said digging into his skin with the tweezers. Ian nodded slightly.

A few minutes later Ned and Ted came running back into the room. Ned ran straight to Sinead with a needle in his hand, "Here, put this into the IV; it will go quicker."

Sinead grabbed the Needle and stuck it into the IV tube. The medicine went in Ian's bloodstream and he easily calmed down.

Amy searched through the wound to for the bullet. She finally his something and she looked over the wound. Amy quickly but carefully pulled the bullet out of Ian's chest. She sat the bullet down on a tray and she looked at Nellie.

Nellie grabbed the alcohol and went over to Ian. She poured the alcohol onto a piece of cloth and put it on Ian's chest. Even with the medication, Ian screamed in pain. Natalie flinched and then looked away. Amy saw her and she walked over to the young girl and wrapped her arms around her. Nellie wrapped a bandage around Ian's chest and stood up. She turned to the two girls and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Ian will be fine. Now let's get him to bed and then get to bed ourselves. We will worry about the rest of this tomorrow."

They all nodded and Jonah and Hamilton came over and picked Ian up. They carried him to his room and sat him down carefully in his bed.

Natalie came to Amy and hugged her. "I'm scared Amy; can I maybe sleep in your room with you tonight?"

Amy cocked one of her brows and looked down at the girl. "Of course, Natalie," Amy said with a smile. "It's perfectly fine. Go get a pillow and some clothes and you can come in there."

Natalie nodded and went to her room and got a pillow and some clothes. She came into Amy's room with concerned eyes. Natalie walked in and got in the bed beside Amy. Amy wrapped an arm around the young Lucian and they fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24: Romance In The Air

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**I hope you liked the last chapter, Ian isn't going to die. And thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it, it really means a lot. This is the second to last chapter so sorry to say that it will be over soon, but all good things come to their end right. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put a little bit of romance in this chapter...**

**PS: Please Review...**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 24: Romance In The Air

Amy was lying with Natalie in the bed when she heard something at the door. She didn't think anything of it and went back to sleep.

Amy heard the noise again, but this time Natalie heard it too. Natalie turned her head and looked at Amy, "Did you hear that?"

The Madrigal nodded and then the door opened.

Ian came into the room and stared at the two girls. "Well, never thought I would see this," Ian said with a smirk on his face.

Natalie and Amy's eyes both went wide. They shot straight up in the bed. Natalie ran up to her brother and hugged him gently. "I thought you were going to die," Natalie said into her brother's shirt.

Ian rubbed his sister's back and kissed her on the head. "Don't worry Natalie, I'm not going anywhere," Ian said softly to his sister. He looked up at Amy. Natalie smiled up at her brother and let go. Ian started walking over to Amy.

Amy looked at the boy she loved with concerned eyes. Ian sat beside her on the bed and put his hand on her cheek. "You really should be resting," Amy whispered to him.

"You're so beautiful," Ian whispered to her. She blushed and looked down at her hands. Ian grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. Ian leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his arm around her waist.

Natalie stared at the two of them and sighed. "Well, I'm going to hang out with Dan," Natalie said skipping out of the room.

Ian pulled away from Amy and stared at her breathing heavily. "Go ahead Natalie; go hang out with Daniel," Ian said caught in Amy's eyes. Amy smiled at him and then his eyes widened. Ian turned his head to the door and stood up, "Wait, Natalie! Why Daniel?"

Amy giggled and stood up. She turned Ian's head and looked at him. "Don't harass your sister," she said and then she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Natalie knocked on Dan's door and he answered it. Dan was shocked by who was standing in front of him. Natalie ran up and hugged him.<p>

Dan strangely wrapped his hands around her. "Um, Natalie; is there something wrong?" Dan said rubbing her back.

Natalie pulled away and stared at him. She smiled up at him, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Dan's eyes brows went up and he looked down at her. He grabbed her hand and looked at the bracelet on her arms. Dan snickered and looked into her eyes. "You really like that bracelet, don't you Natalie?"

The Lucian looked down at her wrist and saw the small charm bracelet. She smiled and looked back up at him. Natalie put her arms around his neck and got close to him. "I like Nat better," Natalie whispered to him and she kissed him.

Dan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She arched her back and he leaned over her. They stood their kissing until Natalie pulled away. She looked up at Dan as they both were out of breath. Dan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Natalie leaned her head on his chest and stood there in his embrace.

* * *

><p>Hamilton woke up because he heard something downstairs. He got up and looked outside his door; he saw nothing. He walked down the hallway and then the stairs. Hamilton heard another noise. He followed the sound to the kitchen. He slowly opened the door to the kitchen and walked in.<p>

Sinead was sitting on the counter with a bottle of Vodka in her hands. She took another sip and turned her head to see Hamilton. She snickered and took another sip.

"Why Sinead?" Hamilton said walking over to her.

"Because I couldn't do it," Sinead said looking over at him. "I couldn't figure it out, I couldn't get the bullet out of Ian, and I couldn't defeat the Vespers. I couldn't do anything."

Hamilton smirked and put his hands on the bar and stood in front of her. "Now that isn't true. You did help us with the Vespers. You may not have been able to defeat them, but none of us did. And you did help us figure it out, only Amy could get the bullet out, and you have to believe that. You may not have been able to figure it all out, but you did help a lot and we all contributed."

Sinead looked up at him with wide eyes. "You don't get it," she said shaking her head. She took another sip of her drink. "My head just got all…clogged and confused and I couldn't do anything about it."

Hamilton looked at the girl in disbelief. When she was about to take another sip Hamilton took the bottle from her hands and kissed her. She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him back. Hamilton sat the bottle down on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. Sinead arched her back and he leaned into her.

Hamilton pulled away and looked at her breathing heavily. "Wait, I don't taste any alcohol," Hamilton said grabbing the bottle.

Sinead smiled at him and turned her head. She grabbed the bottle from him and took a sip, "It's flavored water."

Hamilton cocked his head, "Why?"

"I wanted to see what you would do," Sinead said leaning down to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Ned snuck out of his room and walked down the halls of the Cahill Mansion. He looked at each door as he silently went down the halls. He finally found Madison's room and knocked on her door.<p>

Madison heard a knock on her door and she got up. She walked over to the knocking noise and opened the door. Madison saw Ned's face when she opened it.

Ned saw a shocked Madison at the door. He stared down at her, "Um, may I come in?"

"Um, of course. Come on in," Madison said looking inside the room.

The Ekaterina walked into the room and looked around. He turned back to Madison. Ned grabbed her in his arms and kissed her.

Madison stiffened when she was pulled towards Ned, but she quickly relaxed. She walked towards him and he fell down into a chair. She pulled away and stared at him and he stared back at her with a smile on his face. "You like me," Madison said in disbelief.

Ned nodded mutely. He stood up and walked over to her and gripped her hand. "Please tell me that you think the same thing about me," Ned said with big eyes.

"Ned," Madison said sighing. She rubbed her thumb across his hand. She leaned up and kissed him. Madison pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Of course I do."

* * *

><p>Ted heard a knock on his door and he grudgingly got up. He felt his way to his door and opened it up.<p>

Reagan stood at the door and when she saw Ted's face she smiled. "Hey Ted," Reagan said in a small voice.

"Hey Reagan," Ted said smiling. Ted recognized her voice when she first spoke. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, "What are you doing here this late at night?"

The Tomas looked down at her hands and then back up at Ted. She walked into the room and kissed him. Ted stiffened because he wasn't expecting her to kiss him. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her close to him.

Ted picked her up and sat her down on one of the lab desks he had; Reagan shivered at his touch. She leaned back and he leaned into her. He finally pulled away and breathing heavily.

Reagan looked into his unseeing eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I really like you Ted," Reagan whispered in his ear.

Ted smiled and hugged her tightly. "I like you too," he said back to her.


	25. Chapter 25: Never Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned The 39 Clues series, characters, or plots. **

**It's so sad...this is the last chapter. I had a great time writing this story and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it. I can honestly tell you that I am writing more stories now and there will be more uploads soon. Here is the last chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Please Review !**

The 39 Clues

Why?

Chapter 25: Never Normal

Nellie woke up early so she could get breakfast started. She put on her thin robe over her pajamas and walked out of her room. She walked down the hallways to the kitchen.

She opened the doors and saw Amy and Ian laughing. Amy was over the stove trying to cook and Ian was behind her holding her hands and guiding them. Amy tried to flip a pancake and Ian was helping her; the pancake landed on the floor behind them.

Nellie laughed and they both turned around smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Nellie; Ian said he could cook, but I guess he was wrong," Amy said putting the pan down.

"It's okay," Nellie said picking up the burnt pancake. The cocked her eye brows and looked at Ian, "I would have expected you to at least know how to cook a pancake."

"Don't blame me, I've had servants my entire life," Ian said putting his hands up in defense. He looked down at Amy, "I would have expected Amy to know how to cook." Amy's mouth dropped open and she playfully punched him in the shoulder. Ian grabbed his shoulder and grimaced in pain.

Amy's eyes went wide and she bent down and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Ian. I didn't mean to hurt you," Amy said her eyes full of fear.

Ian looked up at her with a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and leaned onto the counter. He leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, no kissing while I'm around," Nellie said grabbing the pan.

Amy and Ian pulled away and looked at each other with a smile on their faces. "Fine, Nellie," Amy said pulling away from Ian and sitting down in a chair at the counter. Ian groaned and walked over and stood in front of the counter.

They all heard laughing coming from outside the door and they all turned to see Natalie and Dan burst into the kitchen. Dan had his hand wrapped around Natalie's waist and she was standing right beside him. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and she turned to face him. Natalie put her hand on his chest and kissed him on the lips.

"Do I really have to tell you two the same thing I told Ian and Amy?" Nellie said leaning against the counter.

Dan pulled away from Natalie. He turned his head and smirked at Nellie, "Depends. What did you tell them?"

Nellie cocked her eye brows and looked at Dan. "I told them no kissing while I was around."

"Fine," Natalie said smiling. "We'll just be in the living room. If you need us, just come and get us." She grabbed Dan's hand and started to walk out of the room.

"Not so fast young lady," Ian said looking at Natalie. "You are not going anywhere alone with Daniel."

Natalie turned and looked at her brother, "You can't tell me what to do; especially when you are doing the same thing with Amy."

Ian stared at his little sister in disbelief. "And we are older," Ian said in his British accent.

"Only by two years," Hamilton said walking into the room. He had his arm wrapped around Sinead's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.

Nellie's shoulders slumped and she sighed, "Don't tell me you two got together too." Hamilton nodded and looked down at Sinead and kissed her. "No kissing, I'm making a new rule here. Does anyone get that?"

Hamilton pulled away and smiled down at Sinead.

Madison and Reagan entered the kitchen with a smile on their faces. They walked over and leaned against the wall; they fell slowly down to the floor. Nellie looked over at them and cocked her head, "Not you two too."

They both nodded. Hamilton turned to his sisters and stared at them with concerned eyes. "And who are these two boys?"

They smiled back up at him. "Well," Reagan said looking up in the air, "They are brothers."

Madison looked at her sister and then up in the air, "They actually have a sister too; they are triplets."

Sinead took a step towards the sisters and stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Which one has who?" Sinead asked in a shocked voice.

Ned and Ted came into the room smiling. Ned walked over to Madison and picked her up off the floor and sat her down on her feet. He kissed her on the lips. Reagan jumped up when she saw Ted and she ran up to him. Ted heard her and stood still. She ran to him and engulfed him in a hug and then he leaned down and kissed her.

Sinead walked back over to Hamilton, "Well…I guess that explains that."

"Yea it does," Hamilton said staring at his sister. "Ned, Ted! You better not hurt my sister," Hamilton said in a stern voice.

Ned and Ted both pulled away from Madison and Reagan. "Hey, we should be saying that to you," they both said in unison.

Jonah and Phoenix walked into the room and saw all the couples hugging or talking and Nellie making breakfast. Jonah sighed and said, "Dawg, I need a girlfriend."

"And you're talking like you are the only one. I need one too," Phoenix said looking up at his older cousin.

Jonah looked down at Phoenix with strange eyes. "You are only twelve; you do not need a girlfriend."

Phoenix snickered and walked towards Nellie, "That says how much you know."

Nellie turned around and looked at the two boys. "I already have to watch out for five couples, please don't make it seven. If that happens, I think I might go crazy."

Next thing everyone knew was Fiske bursting through the kitchen door breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and he stared at each of them. "No fighting!" Fiske yelled looking at each of them.

"Uncle Fiske," Amy said warily. "We aren't fighting."

"You weren't?" Fiske asked in disbelief. They all shook their heads saying nothing. Fiske stood up and straightened his shirt. "Well then, why are all of you out of bed so early?"

Nellie smiled and shook her head. "They all came down to eat breakfast and see all their boyfriends and girlfriends. Well…except for Jonah and Phoenix, they just came down for breakfast." Jonah's and Phoenix's shoulders slumped.

Fiske cocked his head to the side, "All I have to say is that I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"We're Cahills," Amy said looking at Ian. "Nothing is never normal."


End file.
